La Mansion Ketchum
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Ash compra una nueva casa, que mas bien es una mansión, pero llegan mas inquilinas para compartir el mismo techo envolviendo a nuestro entrenador en diversas situaciones dentro del condominio (Ashxharem) (reescrita y mejorada)
1. La nueva casa

Taisei: Hola lectores, Taisei esta aquí, como vieron, si señores, la mansión ketchum regresa… en forma de reboot, ahora mismo les explico, esto es una versión nueva y mejorada de este fic, no pude continuar el segundo capitulo por dificultades con la versión original además que no tenia tantas ideas.

Sebastián: Aunque sea reboot, la historia, concepto, etc., seguirán siendo los mismos, además de varias mejoras de la historia y…

Taisei: A eso voy, ¿a que se debió la inclusión de Sebas en este fic de esa forma? Seguro algunos se preguntan eso, bueno, fue una manera de meter algo muy sin sentido dentro de la historia, cosa que la verdad no sirvió para nada, así que, prefiero olvidarme por completo de ese error, y ese creo fue el mayor fallo de ella, así que eso será corregido y mejorado, para olvidarme y que se olviden de ese fail y darle el fic mejores condiciones, y tampoco me hagan recordármelo por favor.

Sebastián: Cabe mejorar que también el primer capitulo será muy mejorado, en base a las sugerencias y observaciones que hicieron, escuchamos que pusiéramos mas relleno, y aunque no somos los de Naruto para eso, tomamos en cuenta esa observación.

Taisei: Ya sabes, de los errores se aprenden, la única manera de continuar con este fic fue escribirlo otra vez, ya diremos mas cosas al final del capitulo, para no retrasarlos mas y comenzar ahora mismo con esto.

Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefrak.

Capitulo 1: La nueva casa para un campeón

Han pasado 3 años desde las aventuras de Ash Ketchum en kalos (N.A: En esta historia tendrá 18 años) Luego de que gano la liga de la misma, durante ese tiempo se dedico a retar las ligas de las demás regiones donde perdió, y posteriormente ganarlas, la ultima ganada fue en su región natal, kanto. Con esos logros se convirtió, en un entrenador excepcional y reconocido por el mundo, a lo que era cuando inicio su viaje por kanto hace 8 años.

Ya en el presente, nos encontramos en pueblo paleta, su pueblo natal, donde podemos ver al mismo entrenador echado en su cama descansando, junto a su fiel compañero, pikachu. Después de tantos viajes y cosas que hizo termino decidiendo tomarse un descanso.

\- Aahh, se siente bien descansar después de tantas aventuras – Dijo Ash mientras se relajaba.

\- Pika pi – Pikachu asintió ante lo dicho.

\- Bueno, mejor vamos a la sala, tampoco quiero estar aquí todo el día – Dijo Ash mientras ambos se levantaba de la cama e iban hacia la sala de la casa. Ahí mismo estaban tirados en el sofá, y Ash pensaba en algo.

\- "Ahora que lo pienso, ya viví muchas aventuras, mi sueño casi esta cumplido, me hace falta algo mas, supongo que una nueva vida quizás, pero no se, como si eso estuviera frente a la puerta" – Pensó Ash, pero de un momento a otro, se escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Yo atiendo Ash – Dijo la madre de Ash, Delia mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, se trataba de un hombre de unos 26 años, vestido de camisa gris con una corbata azul, pantalones marrones y zapatos color negro, mientras que su cabello tenia un color muy similar al plateado y ojos negros.

\- Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – Pregunto Delia a la persona

\- Pues verá, me llamo Kento, mi tarjeta – Contesto dándole una tarjeta.

\- Residencias celadon, garantizamos la mejor zona residencial que jamás podrá imaginar, ¿qué son residencias celadon? – Termino de leer la tarjeta y pregunto, no había escuchado de ese lugar antes.

\- Una nueva zona residencial que abrimos hace poco en ciudad celadon, si, no es muy conocida por ser tan nueva, pero es una residencia increíble – Dijo Kento mientras le pasaba un folleto.

\- Es cierto, pero no estoy interesada en mudarme allá – Dijo Delia

\- Tranquila, no vengo a nada de eso, el asunto que tengo es con el – Dijo señalando a Ash, quien salto de sorpresa, ¿por qué lo requeria?

\- ¡¿Y yo por que?! – Pregunto Ash demasiado sorprendido

\- Primero es un honor conocerlo, segundo… - Empezó a hablar Kento cuando lo interrumpieron.

\- ¡Un momento, ¿cómo supo donde vivía?! – Ash interrumpió su habla.

\- Pues por el directorio, ¿o acaso crees que soy un adivino? – Contesto – A lo que iba, segundo, me gustaría que alguien como tu visitara nuestra residencia y no se… comprara alguna de nuestras casas solo.

\- ¿Pero por que compraría una casa ahí? Estoy bien aquí – Dijo el azabache

\- Bueno, solo decía, además que… no tenemos no tenemos ningún residente y seria un honor que fuese usted uno de ellos – Dijo Kento algo avergonzado por la situación, Ash dudaba mucho si ir o no.

\- Vamos Ash, no tienes nada que perder, ve a ver que pasa allá – Dijo Delia dirigiéndose a su hijo, luego de pensarlo mucho, ya tomo una decisión.

\- De acuerdo, veré que sucede – Dijo Ash, para después levantarse e irse con pikachu, se subió a un auto que era propiedad de Kento, y empezaron su camino a ciudad celadon. Luego de un largo camino finalmente llegaron a la ciudad para ir directo a la residencia, la cual luego de un poco de camino estaba algo apartada de la ciudad por no decir demasiado, y entraron a la misma la cual era bonito por dentro y había varias casas.

\- Vaya, esta zona no lo había visto antes – Dijo Ash asombrado por el lugar.

\- Veras, hace como 1 meses que abrimos esto y no es tan conocida el área, de hecho no lo es – Dijo Kento algo deprimido – Pero algo reciente no es algo que todos conozcan, ¿pero por que será?

\- ¿Sera por que lo hicieron algo apartado de la ciudad? – Hablo Ash

\- Oye, tal vez sea cierto, pero no había espacio en la ciudad así que tuvimos que hacerlo aquí, además que tenemos buen espacio para varias casas – Explico el peli plateado, mientras Ash veía las casas que veía en su alrededor, las cuales lucían bien, realmente un poco lujosas, aunque hubo un camino mas apartado que a distancia se veía una casa muy retirada.

\- Oiga, ¿qué es esa casa de ahí? – Pregunto Ash

\- Oh, esa casa, bueno es diferente a las demás, se trata de un tipo de mansión, si le interesa verla, vamos allá – Una vez hablo, puso marcha hacia allá. Llegaron a la dichosa mansión.

\- Por arceus, si que esta grande este lugar – Dijo Ash asombrado por el lugar, por fuera.

\- Por dentro aun no lo has visto, es aun mejor – Dijo Kento abriendo la puerta enseñándole el interior, principalmente la sala, la cual era muy grande, Ash quedo boquiabierto al verlo.

\- Sorprendido verdad, bueno eso no es todo, cuenta con esta sala, 5 baños, 25 habitaciones, cocina y comedor, en fin, entre otros lujos, le dejo la lista – Dijo el hombre dándole la lista

\- Un momento, ¿por qué tienen 25 habitaciones? – Pregunto Ash

\- Por si hay visitas, o fiestas que te desvelas a media noche y soporta a cada invitado, u otras cosas particulares si alguno, o alguna quiere compartir la casa – Contesto Kento – Déjame darte un recorrido si quieres

\- De acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder – Dijo Ash y empezaron el tour por la mansión, cada rincón y lugar impresiono al azabache, luego de 1 hora de recorrido, volvieron a la entrada principal.

\- ¿Y que le pareció? – Pregunto Kento

\- No esta mal, ¿en serio esto esta a la venta? – Esta vez fue Ash quien pregunto.

\- Eh, ah si, solo que es la casa mas cara que tenemos ahora en estos momentos, ¿le interesa comprarla? – Dijo Kento

\- No se, esta genial y todo pero… - Ash dudaba mucho si hacerlo, no por que fuera demasiado cara, si no por que no estaba seguro si debía o no.

\- Sube, te llevare a pueblo paleta, te dejo mi tarjeta, llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión – Dijo dándole una tarjeta, se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a pueblo paleta.

\- Oye, ¿y vale la pena aceptar? – Pregunto Ash

\- Claro, lo vale, pero es tu decisión a fin de cuentas, tienes tres días para pensarlo – Contesto el peli plateado, sabia que no debía forzarlo, y era decisión suya. Al llegar a pueblo paleta, Ash se quedo estos días pensando mucho.

Llego el la mañana del tercer día, Ash estaba levantándose y luego agarro el teléfono a hacer una llamada telefónica.

\- Hola, ¿eres tu? Ya tome una decisión… – Hablo Ash, horas después llego un camión de mudanzas para llevar sus cosas, así es, tomo la decisión de aceptar la compra de una casa, concretamente la mansión. El y Kento ya estaban en camino para allá.

\- Dime, ¿qué te hizo tomar esta decisión? – Pregunto el ultimo mencionado.

\- Bueno, estos días pensé demasiado y mi madre también hablo sobre independizarme, dijo que ya seria tiempo de hacerlo, acepto que podría comprar la casa son la condición de que la visitaría seguido – Explico Ash

\- Muy bien, me alegra que haya aceptado la oferta – Dijo Kento

\- Por cierto, ¿cuánto costara la casa? – Pregunto Ash, ya le había dicho que era cara, pero no el precio.

\- Bueno, son 700,000 pokeyenes – Contesto Kento, el precio hizo que al azabache casi le diera un infarto – Pero… a ti te daré un buen descuento de solo 250,000 ¿qué te parece?

\- En serio, ¿por que me daría un descuento así? – Pregunto Ash

\- Tengo mis razones, Eres un entrenador de tu calibre muy conocido por el mundo, y eres el primer inquilino de la residencia, eso es suficiente – Contesto con una sonrisa colgada en su rostro.

\- Pero no tengo dinero conmigo, y menos esa cantidad – Dijo Ash algo deprimido.

\- Pero traes tu pokedex contigo, ¿no? – Dijo el chico con cabello plateado, Ash solo asintió – Chécala, hay una opción para guardar dinero, por cada región que visitaste, ligas que participaste, eventos, pokemon capturados, etc, permíteme – Kento agarro la pokedex de las manos de Ash para mostrarle, luego de encontrar la opción y seleccionarla, le mostro a Ash la cantidad que tenia ahorrada.

\- , S-soy… - Ash no termino de hablar debido a que se desmayo del asombro.

\- Millonario si, y mucho, bueno, supongo que te la dejare en 450,000 – Dijo Kento aumentando un poco el precio acordado. Luego de un buen tiempo llegaron a la residencia y posteriormente a la mansión.

\- Despierta bello durmiente, ya llegamos – Dijo Kento intentando despertar a Ash, quien seguía desmallado y posteriormente despertó.

\- Bien, ven a mi oficina un momento mientras ponen todo dentro de la casa – Hablo Kento para luego ambos ir a su oficina, la cual algo retirada de la casa, no era tan lejana.

\- Bien, necesito que hagas los papeleos y pagues por la casa, una vez hecho eso ya es toda tuya – Hablo Kento

\- De acuerdo, solo tengo una duda – Dijo Ash – ¿No hay rejas para que alguien mas pase por si visitas?, parece que no es tan privada la casa

\- No, no hubo necesidad, como esta muy apartada del resto de las residencias no hubo necesidad – Contesto Kento, luego de eso empezaron a hacer todo lo que necesitaban, una vez listos todos los papeles y pagada la casa, ya era propiedad de Ash. Ambos regresaron a la mansión, donde los de la mudanza ya habían hecho todo.

\- Ok, aquí tienes las llaves, disfrútala – Dijo el peli plateado para entregarle las llaves al azabache – Y si me necesitas para algo, una pregunta, lo que sea, solo háblame y ahí estaré.

\- Gracias Kento, entendido – Hablo Ash para que el y pikachu fueran a su habitación, por la enormidad de la mansión y las tantas habitaciones que tenia, le fue difícil ubicarse, cuando recordó que tenia un mapa de la mansión que le entrego Kento en caso de perderse y para que se ubicara, Tras seguir el mapa, llego a unas puertas dobles, al abrirla vieron que su habitación era digna de lo mas lujosa, dejando a ambos boquiabiertos.

\- Bueno pikachu, a descansar – Dijo Ash a su fiel pokemon, el cual asintió para recostarse en la gran cama que había – "Una vida independiente, ¿como me sentiré ante esto?" – Ash pensaba esa pregunta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Kento estaba en su oficina haciendo labores de su trabajo.

\- Ash Ketchum, el mismísimo entrenador, el primer inquilino de la residencia, espero disfrute su estadía – Se dijo a si mismo, cuando escucho tocar su puerta – Adelante – Dijo para avisar a la persona que pasara.

\- Hola, quisiera ver si puedo comprar una casa aquí – Dijo la persona, cuya voz era femenina.

\- Mhh, ¿quién eres tu? – Pregunto la identidad de la persona desconocida.

Continuara…

Taisei: Muy bien, pues aquí el primer capitulo de este reescrito de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y otra vez, olvidemos mejor todos los errores del anterior escrito, confirmen este como el oficial.

Sebastián: Así es, ya actualizo y saben que esta historia sigue en pie, nunca la abandono

Taisei: Ahora diré las cosas, aunque sea como un reinicio de la historia, el numero de las chicas del harem seguirá siendo exactamente el mismo como lo había pensado, y la historia en general también, en compensación de las molestias les daré un adelanto brevísimo, van a ser 4 chicas por región, o sea 6 regiones por 4 chicas, lo que suma un total de 24 chicas, dirán que son muchas, pero muchas seria si metiéramos a todas que han aparecido en todo el condenado anime, además para equilibrar un poco al numero de chicas, no diré nombres para no arruinar nada, pero pueden pensar e intuir quienes serán, no agregare a mas por "fansrvice" por decirlo así, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que se decidió la lista y así se va a quedar sin ningún cambio.

Y como dije antes, habrá chicas cuya aparición es muy rara en estos fics y otras que no tanto.

Harumi: Traje las cosas que me pediste Taisei, ¿qué me perdí?

Taisei: De nada, solo despido el fic, como decía, no habran modificaciones a la lista ni nada, creo que eso seria todo por ahora, comenten que les pareció el reescrito, su opiniones siempre son importantes, espero les haya gustado este inicio del reinicio, esperen el próximo capitulo, nos despedimos y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


	2. ¿Compartiendo casa con una chica?

Taisei: ¡Tengo el poder, tengo el gran poder!, váyanse todos de mi vista.

Sebastián: Amigo, ¡acabas de insultar a tu nación!

Taisei: No me importa para nada.

Sebastián: Me vengare de ti

Taisei: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Harumi: ¡Ya esta bueno, déjense de tonterías y pónganse serios!

Taisei/Sebastián: Lamentaras habernos insultado, vete a ser mandona a otra parte.

Harumi: No, es la tercera vez que pierdo una partida, tan difícil es manejar ese personaje

Taisei: Al menos mejoraste bastante a comparación de la ultima vez

Harumi: Bueno, gracias, al menos mejore.

Sebastián: Si, mas que nada porque le diste lecciones gratis.

Taisei: Oye, lo que hace uno por sus amigos, y a ti te enseñe también, pero bueno, Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les va el segundo capitulo de la mansión ketchum, si, ese esperado segundo capitulo que jamás llego en su momento, ahora si lo prometido es deuda, ¿quién fue la primera chica que aparecería? Tenia alguien en mente, pero va a cambiar aquí, pero vamos a comenzar ahora.

Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak. El personaje de Kento si es propiedad mía.

Capitulo 2: ¿Compartiendo casa con una chica?

\- Hola, quisiera ver si puedo comprar una casa aquí – Dijo la persona, cuya voz era femenina.

\- Mhh, ¿quién eres tu? – Pregunto la identidad de la persona desconocida.

\- Me llamo Bianca, no se si ubica altomare en la región de jotho – Dijo Bianca, si, la misma que Ash conoció en altomare, junto a los pokemon legendarios latias y latios.

\- Si lo ubico, pero bueno, ¿quiere una casa? Yo tengo ofertas varias – Dijo Kento.

\- En serio usted, parece un chico como de 18 años – Dijo Bianca.

\- Lo que pasa es que parezco algo joven para mi edad, ¡tengo 26 años¡ – Contesto Kento – Pero bueno, venga conmigo y le enseño lo que tengo de ofertas – Después de eso, recorrieron las casas de la residencia, tal como lo hizo con Ash, de hecho pasaba lo mismo, Bianca noto la mansión de lejos.

\- Oiga, ¿y esa mansión? – Pregunto Bianca

\- Oh, es una casa que vendí hace unos minutos, no esta a la venta además que es lo mas costo que había.

\- ¿Y quien es el dueño? – Pregunto la nativa de jotho

\- No se si lo ubique, pero es un chico, 18 años, con un pelo negro con una gorra roja, que además estaba acompañado de un pikachu, se mudo a ese lugar y es el primer residente de aquí – Kento describió a Ash, algunos de estos rasgos a Bianca se le hacían familiar, cuando recordó quien era

\- ¿No me puede llevar allá? Quisiera verla mas de cerca, pero solo verla – Pidió Bianca al peli gris

\- De acuerdo, si usted insiste, sirve que conozca al dueño, es agradable cuanto menos – Dijo Kento dirigiéndose a la mansión.

\- " Esos rasgos, acaso… serás el" – Pensó Bianca mientras sus mejillas ligeramente tornaban un color algo rojo. Mientras tanto en la mansión, Ash acaba de levantarse de su cama.

\- Vaya, no pensé que una vida independiente fuese algo aburrida – Se dijo Ash a si mismo.

\- Pika pi (No pensaste en eso, verdad) – Dijo pikachu

\- No, la verdad con esta casa tan grande se siente muy vacío – Dijo Ash

\- Pi pikachu pi pika pika (Recuerdas algo que te dijo ese sujeto Kento sobre las demás habitaciones) – La rata amarilla se dirigió a su entrenador, intentaba recordar algo, cuando le vino un recuerdo fugaz

Flashback

\- Un momento, ¿por qué tienen 25 habitaciones? – Pregunto Ash

\- Por si hay visitas, o fiestas que te desvelas a media noche y soporta a cada invitado, u otras cosas particulares si alguno, o alguna quiere compartir la casa – Contesto Kento – Déjame darte un recorrido si quieres…

Fin del flashback

\- Si, dijo que por si alguno o alguna quisiera compartir la casa, ¿qué significara eso? – Dijo el azabache. Por otro lado, Bianca y Kento ya habían llegado a la mansión.

\- Por arceus, que gran mansión, ¿pero al propietario le costo mucho pagarla? – Pregunto Bianca

\- No mucho, el dinero no le fue problema, bueno iré a por el a ver si nos deja ver la casa, luego veremos lo demás que nos queda ver y ya me dirás que quieres – Dijo Kento, saco un celular para comunicarse con Ash y posteriormente marcarle desde su habitación – Hola, soy yo, ábreme la puerta, muy bien aquí te espero – Termino la llamada – Ya viene para acá.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, el entrenador se puso sus zapatos para ir a la puerta.

\- Ya vuelvo, Kento me busca en la puerta, no se para que – Ash le hablo a pikachu para luego bajar hacia la puerta – Que pasa Kento – Ash hablo sin abrir la puerta, afuera Bianca al escuchar la voz dentro de la casa, quedo sorprendida por que la voz le era familiar

\- Este, quiero que me hagas un tour por la mansión – Pidio Kento.

\- Pero aun no se me de memoria la casa, como quieres que te de un tour – Contesto Ash

\- Por eso, para mostrarte y que la memorices mejor, así no te pierdes – Contesto el joven adulto, Ash solo accedió a abrir la puerta.

\- No se porque me quieres hacer la casa otra vez pero bue…. – Ash hablaba pero se detuvo al ver algo que lo sorprendió, si, es decir esta Bianca - ¿Bianca? O espera, ¿realmente eres Bianca verdad? – Ash cuestionaba la identidad de la chica, ya que si recordamos, latias se disfrazaba de Bianca y ya saben la historia del por que duda quien era realmente.

\- Que dices, ¿acaso me olvidaste o que? – Contesto algo molesta por creer no recordarla, pero no es así.

\- Entonces ¿si se conocen? – Dijo Kento interviniendo.

\- Si, la conocí durante mi viaje por jotho hace años, viene de… - El azabache relataba el recuerdo, fue interrumpido

\- Altomare, conozco ese lugar y ella me lo había dicho cuando llego aquí – Dijo Kento

\- Si, de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí Bianca? – Pregunto Ash

\- Bueno, quiero comprar una casa aquí, pero al ver tu mansión y escuchar por parte de este sujeto, pensé que estabas aquí y decidí ver si realmente eras tu – Contesto Bianca

\- Un momento, ¿cómo se entero de esta residencia? Y mas que usted es de jotho – A Kento le entraba esa duda, sabemos que la residencia no era conocida y menos fuera de kanto.

\- Un contacto de esta misma ciudad me lo dijo, que le echara un vistazo, realmente quería mudarme de jotho e iniciar otra vida, así que viaje hasta aquí a ver – Contesto Bianca

\- Ya veo, ¿y como han estado las cosas haya en altomare? – Pregunto Ash

\- Pues siguen igual desde que te fuiste, no hubo ningún problema – Contesto la chica

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece si nos metemos a verla? Y de paso sirve que tu la vez y a Ash se la muestro otra vez, no vaya a ser que se pierda – Dijo Kento, solo asintieron ambos y recorrieron la casa.

\- Vaya Ash, no me puedo creer que todo esto sea tuyo – Dijo la chica mientras veía los alrededores de la casa.

\- Ni yo, pero es mía y ya esta – Dijo Ash

\- Ok, aquí acabamos nuestro recorrido, ahora vamos a seguir viendo Bianca – Dijo Kento, ya que era lo que acordaron.

\- Un momento, este… no podríamos llegar a un trato? – Dijo Bianca mientras se sonrojaba un poco, mientras Ash no entendía que pasaba, Kento solo se dispuso a escuchar – Si… no podría compartir la mansión con Ash – Bianca termino de hablar sonrojándose mas, cosa que a los dos los sorprendieron, en especial a Ash

\- B-bueno, la verdad es que el contrato no restringe el compartir un mismo condominio, salvo a que el propietario este de acuerdo y el solicitante también, como todos estamos aquí, ¿qué dices Ash? – Kento se dirigió al azabache, aquí si dudaba algo.

\- Bueno, realmente hay muchas habitaciones mas y además dices que estas buscando casa, por mi parte no hay problema – Contesto Ash aceptando la propuesta, poniendo a la chica contenta – Entonces, ¿qué mas hay que hacer para que se haga trato? – Pregunto Ash a Kento

\- Nada, solo que ambos estén de acuerdo y ya, si me necesitan para lo que sea, ya saben, estoy en mi oficina – Dijo el peli plateado saliendo de la mansión y regresando donde provenía.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es mi habitación? – Pregunto Bianca

\- Vamos a que tu la escojas, hay mucha disponibilidad – Contesto el azabache dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia, una figura femenina estaba frente a ella, a la cual la dejaron entrar

\- Así que este es el lugar, a ver como esta – Hablo la por ahora desconocida viendo los alrededores, mientras seguía caminando, mientras en eso una voz le llama, quien ya sabrán quien es.

\- Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece? si quiere ver y comprar casa, aquí estoy – Dijo Kento dirigiéndose a la persona

\- Realmente vengo a eso, ¿quisiera ver las casas? – Hablo la misma

\- Ok, en este caso vamos a que las vea – Dijo para dirigirse a ver, pero la desconocida no podía evitar ver la mansión de lejos.

\- Oiga, ¿y esa casa de ahí? – Dijo señalando la mansión

\- La vendí hace como media hora, quien reside es nuestro primer residente – Contesto Kento

\- ¿Podría verla un poco de cerca por favor? – Pregunto la hasta ahora desconocida

\- ¡¿Otra mas?! – Kento parecía quejarse algo

\- ¿Como que otra mas? – Pregunto

\- Es que alguien mas se mudo en la misma hace unos minutos, llegaron a un trato que si se ponían de acuerdo, la compartían y así fue – Dijo Kento

\- Quiere decir que si conozco al dueño y se pone de acuerdo, la puedo compartir ¿verdad? – Pregunto la desconocida

\- Pues si, no hay restricciones para eso, si quiere la llevo para que negocie y a ver si conoce al dueño – Contesto el joven

\- Bueno, que esperamos ¿no? – Dijo la chica misterio mientras empezaban a dirigirse a la mansión. Por otra parte ahí mismo, Los dos inquilinos estaban en la sala después de Bianca se instalase en la casa.

\- Bianca, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Ash se dirigió a la chica - ¿qué paso cuando me fui de altomare? – Pregunto, Bianca no entendía en que sentido

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Bianca muy confundida

\- Pues… ¿fuiste tu o latias? – Pregunto Ash, ya sabia a que se refería e hizo que la chica se sintiera incomoda y se sonrojara

\- Eh… bueno, pues… no te voy a mentir, f-fui yo – Confeso Bianca sonrojada y nerviosa – Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste en altomare, y quise hacerte una pequeña broma, pero ahora ya lo sabes.

\- Ya veo, por que latias no llevaba tu boina cuando se transformaba, no supe quien fue en ese momento – Dijo Ash

\- Pero también… quiero decirte que en todo este tiempo… me he ena… - Iba a hablar Bianca, cuando la puerta se abrió, que de casualidad no estaba cerrada, entrando Kento y la chica, ambos interrumpieron el momento que vieron, mientras la misteriosa se quedo algo sorprendida al ver a ambos, ¿pero por que?

\- ¡A-Ash, ¿eres tu?! – Pregunto la desconocida

\- ¡Entonces si lo conoces?! – Dijo Kento dirigiéndose a la misma

\- ¡¿Quien demonios eres y por que entras sin avisar?! – Bianca reclamo a ambos, a Kento por entrar sin aviso y a la desconocida por alguna razón, Ash vio a la chica y se sorprendió

¡¿E-eres tu…

Continuara…

Taisei: Y bueno, aquí terminamos, ¿pensaron que iba a tardar? Pero no, en compensación por el gran retraso de este capitulo en el pasado, aquí esta listo, como vieron, Bianca de altomare es nuestra primera inquilina y el próximo capitulo sabremos la identidad de la misteriosa, no les diré nada, eso para el próximo capitulo, y un aviso que debo dar es que el numero de chicas aumento, pero solo una mas

Sebastián: Oye, dijiste que no iba a haber modificaciones y que la lista estaría tal cual estaba

Taisei: Lo se, pero vamos, solo una no es nada, me refiero a que no excluiré a nadie de la lista original, ni iba a agregar por petición, además tenia dudas si una u otra, pero mejor que se agregue una mas, no matara a nadie

Harumi: ¿y por que no especificas las cosas que hablas? Haberlo dicho antes

Taisei: Lo se, pero no tuve tiempo y se me olvido recalcar ese detalle, así que incrementamos de 24 a 25, y ya esta, pero bueno, eso fue todo este segundo capitulo, que se los debía en su momento, pero nunca se hizo, ahora a esperar el próximo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios respecto al capitulo, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	3. Dos chicas, un chico, una mansión

Taisei: Hola lectores, la mansión Ketchum esta aquí otra vez, ya con este son 3, que si habláramos de la versión anterior hubiese sido publicado como hace 3 meses, pero bueno, ahora revelaremos la identidad de la segunda inquilina de la mansión, durante el capitulo, entonces comen… un momento (sacando un celular) hola… ¿cuanto dices?, te lo dije, unos 6 tomates frescos, eso bastara, si, y algunas especias, gracias Sebs. Ahora si, comen… Otra vez, hola, si, escucha amiga, te dije que fueras por unos lapiceros y puntas, ese papel no va crear dibujo solo o si, ok, ya entendiste, bien, adiós Harumi, comenzamos ahora mismo el capitulo

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertence, todos los derechos son de game freak, el personaje Kento si es de mi propiedad.

Capitulo 3: Dos chicas, un chico, una mansión

En nuestro capitulo anterior, una vieja conocida de Ash llego a su mansión consiguiendo compartirla con el, mientras que una chica que aun no es revelada de identidad llega por el asunto de adquirir una casa, luego de pasar por la mansión de Ash, cuando tanto ella como el conocido Kento vieron algo dentro.

\- ¡A-Ash, ¿eres tu?! – Pregunto la desconocida

\- ¡Entonces si lo conoces?! – Dijo Kento dirigiéndose a la misma

\- ¡¿Quien demonios eres y por que entras sin avisar?! – Bianca reclamo a ambos, a Kento por entrar sin aviso y a la desconocida por alguna razón, Ash vio a la chica y se sorprendió

¡¿E-eres tu, M-Melody?! – Dijo Ash Sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba, ninguno se esperaba verse otra vez.

\- Ash… ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! – Dijo Melody corriendo hacia Ash para luego abrazarlo, algo que no espero para nada, mientras uno mas estaba sorprendido, otra estaba algo celosa mirando

\- B-bueno, la verdad a mi también jeje – Dijo Ash algo nervioso por la situación

\- Sabes, después de lo que paso en las islas naranja, quiero darte algo por tu ayuda – Dijo la chica acercándose a la cara de Ash, quien se sentía algo incomodo por lo que pasaba, cuando…

\- ¡Oye!, ¡No se quien eres, pero, ¿que crees que haces con Ash?! – Grito Bianca explotando en celos, interrumpiendo a Melody

\- Dime, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? ¿y tu quien se supone que eres? – Dijo Melody preguntando el nombre de la chica.

\- Primero, me llamo Bianca, segundo, tenían que interrumpirme en algo importante con el y de la nada llegas a abrazarlo – Dijo la chica de altomare

\- ¿Y que querías? ¿qué fuera hacia ti? ¿o que? – Dijo Melody

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡mejor vete a abrazar a otro lado, quieres! – Dijo Bianca algo enojada, después de eso se quedaron viendo entre si enojadas, tanto Ash y Kento se sentían incomodos y uno no sabia que pasaba.

10 minutos después…

\- Muy bien, vamos a tomar esto con mas calma y civilizadamente, de acuerdo – Dijo Kento, todos estaban sentados en la sala con tazas de te, totalmente tranquilos, los demás asienten ante lo dicho.

\- Primero, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí Melody? – Pregunto Ash

\- Veras, fui a ver las casas aquí para comprar alguna, me entere por este folleto que llego a mi casa hace como 2 semanas – Contesto la interrogada

\- ¿En serio?, conocen este lugar en islas naranja y hasta en jotho, ¡pero aquí en esta región no! – Dijo Kento algo molestito – Bueno, no importa, continua – El chico se dirigió a Melody

\- Bueno, Ash tiene una larga historia cuando visito las islas naranja, y estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por mi y la isla, la verdad no esperaba encontrarte y me emocione demasiado al verte otra vez – Dijo Melody ruborizándose un poco – Y la verdad, quiero saber si puedo quedarme en tu casa – Volvió a hablar, dejando sorprendidos a todos, luego de pensarlo tomo una decisión

\- Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema, ¿esta bien, Bianca? – Ash se dirigió a la chica, obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que compartiera techo con una persona que apenas acaba de conocer y que encima la veía como una aprovechada

\- Esta bien, es tu casa, haz lo que quieras – Dijo Bianca no muy contenta con esto

\- Muy bien, pero escúchenme bien – Dijo Kento mientras se levantaba – Señoritas, no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto que ambas compartan la casa con Ash, si el esta de acuerdo con cualquiera, ya esta – Termino de hablar

\- Una pregunta, ¿tenemos que pagarle extra o algo así? – Pregunto Melody

\- Si, pero será a un costo de 400 pokeyenes, ¿les parece? – Dijo el administrador de la residencia, las dos se quedaron sorprendidas con el precio

\- No es tan caro, ¿en serio va a cobrarnos así? – Dijo Bianca

\- Si quieren aumento el precio a el doble – Dijo Kento

\- No, no, así esta perfecto, no hay de que – Dijo Melody

\- Bien, si me necesitan para algo, estoy en mi oficina – Dijo el peli plateado

\- Gracias Kento, no te preocupes – Dijo Ash, Kento se iba retirando de la mansión dejando a los residentes solos

\- Ash, ¿te molestaría darme un tour por la mansión? – Pregunto Melody, pues no sabia como era la casa

\- Claro, andando, ¿vienes Bianca? – El azabache se dirigió a ella

\- Ah, por supuesto, vamos a verla – Dicho esto, se levanto de su lugar y salieron, así anduvieron caminando por la mansión – "No tengo que dejar a Ash solo con esa chica, quien sabe que haría con el" – Pensó Bianca sin quitarle ni un ojo en cima

\- "Tenia que venir esta, yo que quería estar sola con Ash" – Pensó Melody, le molestaba que Bianca los acompañara, pero a fin de cuentas, Ash la invito, luego de algo de tiempo, terminaron el tour, y después de eso el resto del día transcurrió normalmente, en la mesa de la comida, en el ambiente y en otras cosas, Ash no contemplaba la idea de que dos chicas estuvieran en su mismo techo, Tanto Melody como Bianca seguían sin sentirse cómodas entre si, pero iba mas por parte de Bianca, ya que temía que haría con el azabache.

En la noche todos fueron a dormirse, Ash en su habitación y las demás en su respectiva nueva habitación, cabe aclarar que las habitaciones de las chicas estaban juntas de lado. En cierto punto de la noche, Bianca se levanto.

\- Quiero un vaso de agua – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, en los pasillos vio una figura entre la oscuridad.

\- Ahora si vas a ver lo voy a hacer contigo, querido – Hablo la figura, Bianca reconoció la voz y no tenia un buen presentimiento.

\- ¿Melody?, ¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo!? – Dijo Bianca sin hacer tanto ruido, estaban frente a la habitación de Ash

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo tu despierta? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Eso no te incube, aun no me contestaste porque vistes así y estas frente a la habitación de Ash – Dijo Bianca, Melody vestía solamente una bata, pero solamente con eso.

\- Bueno, quiero preguntarle algo a Ash sobre la casa es todo, ya ti que te importa como me visto – Contesto Melody, Bianca ya sospechaba que estaba mintiendo.

\- Mejor ni se te ocurra hacer nada con el, desde que te conocí ayer me parecía que eres una maldita aprovechada – Dijo Bianca lo que pensaba de la chica

\- ¡Oye, ¿a quien le dices aprovechada?! – Pregunto Melody molesta por lo que escucho

\- ¿Hay alguien mas aparte de ti, de mi y de Ash?, además yo estaba apunto de decirle lo que siento cuando tu tuviste que llegar a arruinar mi momento – Dijo Bianca recordando lo que paso en ese momento

\- No me digas… espera, ¿es en serio? – Melody al principio le parecía una broma, pero se veía en serio, Bianca solo asintió algo sonrojada – Bueno, yo igual lo amo, entiendo como te sientes, pero… ¡Mira, es un animal real en el mundo pokemon por ahí! – Señalo Melody haciendo que Bianca volteara a ver, pero no había nada, lo que sirvió de distracción para que pudiese entrara a la habitación de Ash.

\- ¡Maldita aprovechada, voy por ti! – Dijo Bianca entrando a la habitación, era quizás la mas lujosa y grande de toda la mansión, aunque las otras también tenían lo suyo y eran así también.

\- Bueno, empezare haciendo lo que no pude hacer en la tarde – Dijo Melody quien estaba frente y encima de un dormido Ash, demasiado dormido.

\- ¡Detente ahí, no permitiré que hagas un movimiento! – Dijo Bianca interrumpiendo

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres?, ¿la oficial Jenny o que? – Dijo Melody

\- Lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu habitación y dejes a mi Ash dormir – Bianca reclamo para que se fuera

\- Mejor déjanos solos y vuelve tu a tu habitación – Contesto Melody – Aunque supongo que no tienes valor para hacer lo que hare – Volvió a hablar empezando a quitarse un extremo de su bata, que era del hombro

\- ¡¿Qué no tengo valor?, eso lo veremos?! – Dijo Bianca y sin pensarlo se quito su pijama dejándola en ropa interior, impresionando a Melody

\- Veo que lo hiciste, no me lo esperaba, ahora es mi turno – Dijo quitándose la bata quedando igual que Bianca

\- Espera, yo pensaba que solo tenias la bata puesta y nada mas – Dijo Bianca

\- Veo que pensaste mal, pero yo iba un pequeño paso adelante – Dijo Melody, luego Bianca se subió a la gran cama del azabache

\- Bueno, quítate que yo hare lo que no pude en la tarde por tu culpa – Dijo Bianca decidida

\- Aunque sabes algo, no los tienes tan mal – Dijo Melody, mientras la chica no entendía hasta que… - Nada mal, hasta son un poquito mas grandes que los míos – la nativa de las islas naranjas tocaba los senos de Bianca, dándole demasiada vergüenza.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme ahí? ¿o quieres que también lo haga? – Dijo Bianca con su cara roja empezando a tocar también los de Melody

¡Suéltame ya maldita! – Melody le reclamo

\- Que mal, tu empezaste – Hablo Bianca mientras una pequeña pelea se armaba, mientras que Ash que aun seguía dormido, se levanto al escuchar tanto ruido.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿por qué escucho muchas voces en… - Dijo mientras abría los ojos, para llevarse una enorme sorpresa al ver a ambas chicas en paños menores, ellas notaron que Ash despertó y en la condición que estaba, todos tenían la cara roja pero terrible. Ash procedió a desmayarse con un poco de sangre en su nariz por lo que vio. Por otra parte las chicas dejaron a lado sus diferencias y preocuparse por el desmayado presente y atenderlo sin hacer absolutamente nada indecente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, cabe aclarar que ambas chicas cocinaron, no hubo ninguna palabra por lo de ayer en la noche.

\- Ash, espero nos puedas disculpar por lo de anoche, es que parece que las cosas se salieron un poco de control – Dijo Melody disculpándose

\- Hasta que al fin te disculpas, ya era hora – Dijo Bianca, poniendo molesta a la chica

\- No se preocupen, la verdad es que nunca me paso esto en mi vida, como si me dieran un golpe desconocido – Dijo Ash, al final las chicas se aliviaron por la disculpa

\- Gracias Ash – Ambas dijeron para luego besar al chico en las mejillas, cada una de cada lado, poniéndolo en sorpresa, y mas que eran las dos chicas que le hicieron lo mismo hace años

\- "Pikachu pi" ("eso fue una locura total") – Pensó pikachu recordando en sus pensamientos lo de ayer – "pika pika pi" ("no me imagino lo que te pueda pasar luego Ash") – Volvió a pensar en lo que podría pasarle a su entrenador en su nueva mansión, nueva vida y dos chicas viviendo con el bajo el mismo techo.

Continuara…

Taisei: Y aquí terminamos el capitulo de hoy, tercer capitulo que tampoco salió a la luz en el pasado, pero ahora esta aquí, antes voy a aclarar algo, en este fic no habrá lemon ni lime ni nada, tan solo ecchi y ya, y tampoco lo iban a violar ni nada por el estilo jaja. Y si, Melody es la segunda chica, y veo que se sorprendieron también con Bianca, pues verán, de toda la lista Bianca era la mejor para empezar, y Melody originalmente en la versión antigua iba a ser la primera, por eso también de su inclusión en este capitulo, el próximo espero que haya muchas sorpresas para ustedes y mas de todo.

Harumi/Sebastián: (Abriendo la puerta) ya volvimos

Taisei: Ya era hora, supongo que ya no tengo mas que decir, espero les haya gustado, y comenten que les pareció el capitulo, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Un reencuentro y una nueva inquilina

Taisei: Hola lectores, bienvenidos a otro emocionante capitulo de este fic, y esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡¿quién quiere mi súper mezcla especial como brindis?!

Sebastián: Este… ¿es esa mezcla de siempre?

Taisei: No, solo le agregue un poco mas de mango del que ya tenia

Harumi: Es casi lo mismo, y de todas tus bebidas, esta sin duda es la menos buena de todas.

Taisei: Entiendo, no voy a servir nada, no tienes porque esponjarte, era para brindar el nuevo capitulo, pero que se le va a hacer

Harumi: Una pregunta Taisei, ¿cómo le haces para mostrar a los lectores cosas que nadie se espera y sorprenderlos?

Taisei: Ese es mi secreto, siempre los sorprendo con lo inesperado, y esto se ve reflejado en varios de mis fics

Sebastián: ¿y como lo haces realmente?

Taisei: Buena pregunta, algún día lo recordare, pero bueno, mejor no perdamos tiempo y vamos directo al capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de nintendo y game freak, excepto el personaje de Kento, es totalmente de mi propiedad

Capitulo 4: Un reencuentro y una nueva inquilina

Nos encontramos en ciudad celadon, donde nos enfocamos en una chica caminando por la ciudad, ¿encontrando que?, un lugar en especial.

\- Disculpe, ¿sabe donde queda un lugar llamado residencias celadon? – Pregunto a una persona que también andaba caminando, este se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar

\- Seguro, se donde queda, veamos… - Dijo la persona mientras recordaba el lugar – Al noreste de la ciudad, pero esta muy alejado de aquí

\- Bueno, tendré que caminar mucho, pero gracias – Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba

\- Espere, si quiere puedo llevarla hacia allá, yo trabajo ahí, y si lo que busca es ver la residencia, con mucho gusto, de todas maneras me dirigía hacia allá – Dijo el sujeto ofreciendo llevarla a la residencia

\- ¿En serio?, muchas gracias – Dijo la chica alegre

\- Bueno, soy Kento, trabajo en la residencia – El sujeto era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo que le vendió casa a Ash

\- Mucho gusto, ¿pero en serio trabaja ahí?, se ve algo joven – Dijo la chica, si algo le incomodaba a Kento, era cuestionar su apariencia

\- ¡Tengo unos años mas de los que aparento! – Kento reclamo a la chica

\- Tranquilo, lo siento mucho – Dijo algo asustadita

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, ¿y tu eres? – Pregunto la identidad de la chica

\- Ah cierto, me llamo Serena, soy de la región de kalos – Contesto, era la misma acompañante de Ash durante su viaje por kalos, pero ha cambiado un poco con el pasar de los años, teniendo de nuevo su cabello largo, al igual que ropa, pero conservando el listón azul, al escuchar el nombre de kalos, algo sucedió con Kento

\- ¿Kalos? Debe ser una broma, aquí no muchos conocen el lugar, pero mas allá si, dime si conoces a alguien mas que conozca la residencia – Dijo Kento muy alterado

\- No, la escuche hablar por medio de alguien de aquí de kanto, dudo que alguien de kalos conozca tu residencia – Contesto Serena

\- Ah bueno, pero como sea, vámonos para la residencia, mi vehículo esta por allá – Dijo el joven señalando la dirección mientras este caminaba y dirigía con Serena con el, para ir a la residencia. Durante el camino que ya estaban cerca, la chica pensaba algo

\- "Espérame Ash, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar otra vez" – Pensaba la chica mientras se ruborizaba un poco, ella vino de kalos a kanto para intentar volver a verlo.

\- Le tengo una pregunta, ¿de casualidad alguien llamado Ash Ketchum vive en la residencia? – pregunto Serena, Kento quedo sorprendido al escuchar tal pregunta, sabia que las otras 2 si las conocía, pero Serena había preguntado por el mientras que Melody y Bianca no sabia que vivía ahí.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, las cosas siguen algo incomodas, Ash estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, mientras que sus dos compañeras de casa, no dejaban de mirarse de mala gana la una a la otra, algo que incomoda al chico en cierto modo, y al ambiente también.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? – Pregunto Melody algo furiosa

\- No, seguiré haciéndolo, hasta que tu dejes de hacerlo – Contesto Bianca negando la petición, mientras Ash seguía viendo su escena.

\- "¿Por qué estarán tan molestas? Pienso a creer que deben llevarse mejor, no se por que se comportan como si se odiaran entre si" – Pensó el entrenador

\- "Ya veras, voy a ir un paso delante de ti antes de que te quieras aprovechar como antes lo hiciste" – Pensaba Bianca

\- "Si vas a querer sacar ventaja, seré mas rápida que tu para que no puedas entrometerte en mi camino" – Pensó Melody, su rivalidad ya estaba por las nubes y eso que apenas se conocieron.

\- Bueno, voy a salir un momento afuera de la mansión, no tardo – Dijo Ash avisando a ambas chicas

\- Espera, ¿y exactamente que es lo que vas a hacer? – Pregunto Bianca, ya que no especifico bien que

\- Si tu vas, yo voy contigo – Dijo Melody mientras intentaba caminar hacia el chico, pero fue detenida

\- Ni se te ocurra, mejor yo voy con el y quédate aquí – Dijo Bianca

\- Bueno, ¿qué les pasa? ¿por qué pelean demasiado entre ustedes? Apenas se conocieron ayer – Dijo Ash señalando a ambas, mientras recordaban los hechos del día anterior.

\- No, esta de aquí y yo somos muy buenas amigas – Dijo Melody abrazando el brazo de la nativa de altomare, mientras ambas tenían una sonrisa falsa en sus labios

\- Así es, no te preocupes, entre amigas no pelearíamos, ¿verdad? – Asintió Bianca mientras reía de una forma algo sobreactuada, al igual que su "amiga", pero sus mentes decían algo mas.

\- Bueno, pero en serio no tardo, mejor quédense aquí y convivan como las buenas amigas que son – Dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero afuera de la mansión, habían dos personas

\- Increíble, en serio el vive aquí – Dijo Serena mientras veía asombrada el lugar donde residía su amigo.

\- Si, y eso no es nada si lo comparas con lo que hay dentro, déjame llamarlo – Dijo Kento mientras se dirigía a la puerta, fue cuando se abrió y se golpeo, era Ash quien abrió la puerta, lo que no sabia era que había gente. Fue cuando vio al quien había golpeado por accidente

\- Ay, lo siento mucho Kento, no sabia que estabas aquí – Ash se disculpo con el joven de pelo plateado

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo fue un golpe pero no es nada, como te ha ido estas horas – Hablo Kento

\- Luego hablamos de eso, y a ver si me puedes ayudar con algo, hola Serena – Volteo hacia la chica y la saludo inconscientemente, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de a quien había saludado – S-Serena, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Bueno, quería visitarte aquí a kanto, pero tu madre me dijo que te habías mudado, me dijo la ubicación y aquí estoy, bueno gracias a el – Contesto Serena un poco ruborizada contestándole al azabache, mientras también señalaba quien la había traído hasta aquí

\- Si, me la encontré en la ciudad mientras estaba en mi paseo matutino, pregunto sobre la residencia, por usted y aquí esta – Hablo Kento diciendo lo que paso con Serena

\- ¿Viniste desde kalos hasta aquí para verme? – Pregunto Ash

\- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos y, quería verte otra vez – Dijo Serena mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

\- Y veo que tu cabello volvió a crecer, me trae buenos recuerdos – Dijo el entrenador viendo ese detalle de la performance, mientras esta sonreía por lo dicho por Ash – Bueno, pasa adentro – Hablo otra vez para que su visita pasara, ella acepto y junto a Kento entraron a la mansión, Serena al ver por dentro la casa, su asombro creció aun mas de lo que era verla de fuera.

\- Este lugar es increíble, debió costarte una fortuna – Dijo Serena

\- No, le hice un súper descuento, y uno muy bueno – Dijo Kento respondiendo por Ash – Pero eso si, era lo mas caro que estaba a la venta aquí – Volvió a hablar, mientras Serena volteo hacia 2 personas, pareciendo leer unas revistas pero entre esas tenían miradas de odio entre si.

\- Oye, ¿quiénes son esas 2? – Pregunto la peli miel

\- Ah cierto, la de la izquierda es Bianca y la de la derecha es Melody, ellas viven aquí conmigo – Dijo Ash presentando a ambas inquilinas, cuando Serena escucho la palabra, "viven aquí conmigo", le dio un susto y sintiendo como una pesa de mas de 1000 toneladas le caía en cima.

\- C-como q-que viven contigo, explícame – Dijo Serena muy nerviosa y asustada

\- Es que pasaron unas cosas y aquí terminaron, digamos que les permití que compartieran la mansión – Dijo Ash, su acompañante no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y tampoco podía de dejar de pensar cosas, aunque hablaban, las 2 mencionadas no dejaban su pelea de "miradas enojadas"

\- "Si ellas viven con el, significa que…" – Pensaba Serena mientras no dejaba de imaginar varias cosas en su mente mientras le salían unos sonrojos en su cara – "No, no permitiré que ellas hagan lo que sea con el" – Siguió en sus pensamientos, pero tenia que hacer algo al respecto

\- Ash, si ellas comparten la casa contigo, ¿podría hacerlo yo también? – Pregunto Serena al chico, este al escucharla se sorprendió mucho.

\- ¿En serio quieres? – Dijo Ash, ya que no esperaba esto

\- Kento, se puede hacer eso, ¿verdad? – Esta vez ella pregunto al peli plateado

\- Si, son políticas que tiene Ash, si el esta de acuerdo, puedes vivir aquí – Contesto Kento

\- Bueno, si tu quieres, por mi no hay ningún problema – Dijo Ash, aceptando la propuesta de Serena, cosa que la hizo feliz y mas relajada.

\- Bueno, ahora déjenme que les de otro tour, y de paso que escoja su habitación, por aquí – Dijo Kento para darle a la nueva inquilina un recorrido por la casa, ambos asintieron y fueron rumbo a recorrer la mansión. Por otra parte, las otras dos inquilinas dejaron su "odio" al enterarse de esto a ultimo minuto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿nueva inquilina? ¿cuándo paso esto? – Melody hacia muchas preguntas mientras junto con Bianca, veían a Serena.

\- Quizás llego cuando no nos dimos cuenta, pero me da menos seguridad que tu – Dijo Bianca, mientras la nativa de las islas naranja dejaba a lado el mini insulto, debían hacer algo

\- Alcancémoslos, antes de que los perdamos de vista – Dijo Melody mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- ¿Perderlos de vista? Si fácilmente podemos encontrarlos – Dijo Bianca

\- Pero la mansión es muy grande, y Kento es algo veloz en dar los recorridos – Contesto Melody, mientras Bianca se levantaba también

\- Tienes razón, andando aprovechada – Dijo Bianca mientras empezaba a caminar algo rápido hacia ellos

\- Vas a ver al rato, pero no dejemos que se nos pierdan, hay que alcanzarlos – Dijo Melody empezando a seguir a Bianca para alcanzar a las tres personas. Mientras tanto en las afueras de ciudad celadon, justo antes de entrar a la ciudad.

\- Bueno, estas residencias deben ser en esta ciudad, espero tengan bonitas casas para vivir, aquí voy – Dijo una voz femenina empezando a entrar a la ciudad, su objetivo, la residencia…

Continuara….

Taisei: Vamos, que te cuesta tomar un trago

Harumi: Bueno pues, dame un poco de eso (agarrando un vaso) pero tu mezcla es rara (empezando a probar un sorbo, que luego la dejo sorprendida) no lo entiendo, esto antes era horrible, ahora, es delicioso

Sebatián: ¿De casualidad el mango extra que le pusiste lo mejoro?

Taisei: Ese fue el problema, me di cuenta que los sabores no pegaban por la poca cantidad, cuando experimente anoche, el poner mas mango le daba el sabor definitivo

Sebastián: Dame un poco de eso

Harumi: ¡Celebremos el capitulo con unos tragos de esto!

Taisei: Jeje, seguro, ¡Vamos!

15 minutos después

Harumi: (Acostada en el suelo) Eso fue delicioso

Sebastián: Wow, en serio le encanto

Taisei: Pues si, lo que pasa es que desconfiaron mucho de mi bebida, pero bueno, la receta fue mejorada y ahora si les encanto, y hablando de encantar, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, con la inclusión de Serena, como la nueva personaje, y una mas que se nos viene para el próximo capitulo, antes quiero decir algo, no quiero hacer ningún favoritismo en este fic, Serena esta aquí vale, pero no será así como la máxima chica que tome todo el protagonismo, mi intención es que quiero hacer el harem lo mas equilibrado posible en cuanto a relación con Ash, tampoco quiero sobreexplotar un ship en concreto, así que quiero hacer que no haya de eso. Pero temo que el próximo capitulo puede tardar mas, se me hace que tengo que ver y leer mas harems para tener un poco de control para tratar de no descuidar nada. Pero espero tener listo el próximo pronto, para no dejarlos esperar demasiado, recuerden dejar su review/comentario, recuerden sus opiniones son importantes, eso seria todo, nos despedimos y leemos hasta la próxima.


	5. Una inquilina… ¿inesperada?

Que tal a todos los que leen esto, Taisei reportándose aquí, y es hora de la mansión Ketchum, después de un buen tiempo sin actualizar, ya es hora de atender esta historia y continuar con el próximo capitulo, nos llego una nueva inquilina el anterior y hoy se nos viene una mas, la cual revelaremos en este, comenzamos.

Desclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak, excepto el personaje Kento, que si es de mi propiedad

Capitulo 5: Una inquilina… ¿inesperada?

En capítulos anteriores, una nueva chica llego para quedarse en la mansión de Ash, esto podría hacer las cosas algo incomodas dentro del condominio, mientras tanto, una persona ya estaba en frente de las residencias celadon, pero iremos a ver que pasa en la mansión primero.

– Bueno, y el tour finaliza, espero la casa sea de su agrado – Dijo Kento, finalizando el recorrido que le dio a Serena.

– Es una mansión increíble, como si de alguien famoso e importante viviera aquí – Dijo Serena, hablando maravillas de la casa, cuando recordó que Ash era ese tipo de persona – Ah cierto, tu eres el dueño de esta mansión – Volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a Ash.

– Entonces, ahora ven conmigo para escojas habitación, ¿te parece? – Dijo Ash, mientras su amiga asintió, y se dirigieron a donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

– Ay, ¿y ahora que? – Sonó un tono como de celular, el cual provenía de Kento, luego agarro dicho aparato y contesto – Diga, ¿qué?, esta bien, no, acabo de terminar con algo, voy para allá – Termino de hablar por teléfono y salió de la mansión, lo solicitaron en la entrada para atender una visita. Unos minutos después, llego a la entrada, donde vio a una chica.

– Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo aquí? – Pregunto Kento

– Si, quisiera ver las casas de este lugar – Contesto la chica

– No se diga mas, andando, las casas no van a verse por si solas – Dijo Kento, algo entusiasmado, ya que mas personas se querían mudar, era beneficioso para el negocio, y posteriormente se dirigieron a ver lo que había en venta.

Mientras tanto en la mansión., vemos a Serena y Ash, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, siendo esta la que la chica escogió, para su estadía.

– Entonces, ¿esta es la habitación que quieres? – Pregunto Ash

– Esta muy bien, pero tengo una duda, ¿todas las habitaciones son iguales?, por que la tuya es mas diferente y mas grande a comparación – Pregunto Serena

– No he visto las demás, pero creo que algunas tienen algunas diferencias – Contesto Ash, si bien, no miro las habitaciones restantes, tan solo tres y ya, pero podrían ser un poco diferentes – Bueno, ahí te dejo, nos vemos – Ash se despidió saliendo de la habitación, Serena solo asintió. Una vez fuera, por otra parte adentro, Serena se recostó en la cama, boca abajo y con su cabeza en la almohada, viéndose algo feliz y un poco roja.

– Por arceus, nunca pensé que compartiría techo con Ash – Dijo la artista, algo hundida en pensamientos, cuando recordó algo mas – Cierto, se me había olvidado que hay otras dos individuas aquí, debo impedir que se le acerquen de algún modo – Se hablo a si misma, y proponerse eso mismo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión

– Al final no los encontramos, te dije que era algo rápido cuando da recorridos, y encima caminamos mucho por buena parte de la casa – Dijo Bianca, algo cansada, ella y Melody habían vuelto a la sala.

– ¿Por que no nos dieron mapas cuando llegamos?, ni con el recorrido, uno hasta se pierde dentro de la mansión – Dijo Melody, en la misma condición que su acompañante y rival.

– Quizás por que no quería que marcaras todas las ubicaciones en las que Ash siempre esta en ciertas horas, para poder acercártele – Dijo Bianca

– Estaré enamorada de el, pero no soy una acosadora ni nada – Contesto Melody

– Si tu como no, lo de anoche habla por si solo – Replico la castaña de johto, poniendo a su adversaria enojada y roja

– ¿Y tu que?, tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo – Esta vez, Melody tomo la palabra

– Porque tu me desafiaste en primer lugar, y también empezaste con todo, créeme que sin ti y esa otra chica, todo seria mejor, mi Ash y yo viviendo felices, sin ustedes dos, pero sobre todo sin ti – Dijo Bianca, ante dicho comentario haciendo enojar bastante a la flautista

– Si tan solo Ash no tuviese esa política de que si no tiene problema de compartir casa con alguien, puede quedarse, y solo seriamos Ash y yo – Dijo Melody, cuando a Bianca se le ocurrió algo.

– Sabes que, iré a buscar a Kento para que cambie la política y se vayan tu y la otra chica – Dijo Bianca, empezando a irse a otro lado.

– ¡A ver si lo logras! – Exclamaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, la otra salió de sorpresa, quien era su nueva compañera de mansión

– ¡¿Y tu de donde saliste?! – Exclamo Melody, quien estaba a lado de Serena

– De la sección de las habitaciones, hace dos minutos estuve afuera escuchando su conversación de amigas – Dijo Serena.

– ¡¿Tu crees que ella es mi amiga?! – Exclamaron al unísono, aunque a todo esto, olvidaron saber algo.

– Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Bianca el nombre de la artista pokemon

– Mi nombre es Serena, pero ustedes también deberían de presentarse – Contesto Serena, también pidiendo que ambas le dijeran sus nombres

– Cierto, me llamo Bianca y esta de acá es Melody – La castaña presento a ambas, aunque a la otra castaña (N/A: No logro determinar demasiado bien el tono de color de Melody, así que así lo dejare, si alguien sabe que tonalidad de color es realmente, que me lo diga) no pareció darle una cordial presentación

– ¡¿Cómo que esta de acá?!, preséntame bien – Reclamo algo enojada la misma

– Bueno, solo les voy a decir, no crean que tendrán a Ash tan fácilmente – Dijo Serena, sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas

– No me digas lo que creemos que pensamos – Dijo Melody, algo sorprendida

– Si, y aunque no lo crean, tengo una historia muy larga y profunda con el – Dijo Serena, dejando un poco mas sorprendidas a ambas

– Y dime, ¿ya has hecho un movimiento con el en ese tiempo? – Dijo Melody, en una mirada algo retadora

– Pues, e-este, ¿cómo les explico? – Serena balbuceaba un poco, algo nerviosa, nunca había hecho un movimiento durante su viaje

– Lo supuse, ya hubieses hecho algo hace años – Dijo Bianca, pareciendo que ambas salieron victoriosas.

– Bueno, precisamente hare algo ahora y así les ganare a Ash – Dijo Serena, dirigiéndose nuevamente a las habitaciones.

– ¡No si nosotras lo hacemos primero! – Ambas dijeron y la siguieron a un paso veloz.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, se veía a Ash leyendo una revista, acostado en su cama.

– Vaya, se ve que esta batalla tuvo que ser asombrosa – Dijo Ash, comentando un articulo de la revista, cuando la puerta fue tocada, el dijo que pasaran, dejando entrar a tres chicas algo desenfrenadas, las cuales comenzaron a jalonear a Ash, pareciendo un juego de "es mío, suéltalo"

– Chicas, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?, me esta doliendo – Ash se quejaba, ya que cada jaloneó le dolía mas

– ¡Aléjense, Ash es mío! – Exclamo Serena

– No lo creo, el es mi héroe – Ahora exclamo Melody

– Ni en tus sueños, aprovechada, es mi héroe y no tuyo – El turno era ahora de Bianca, cada una jalaba al azabache, mientras el parecía sufrir algo, y aumentaba un poco mas a cada momento.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la residencia

– Y esto cubre necesidades básicas, si bien el precio es regular, pero es una oferta a tener en cuenta – Dijo Kento, terminando de mostrar una casa a su visitante

– Lo pensare, pero podemos ver mas casas, ¿verdad? – Dijo su acompañante

– Claro, por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre ni de donde viene – Algo que no hizo, fue presentarse ante el agente

– Cierto, lo siento, mi nombre es… – La chica iba a decir su nombre, cuando algo la interrumpió

– ¡AAAHHHH, AYUUDENMEEEE! – Se había escuchado un grito muy fuerte, que alcanzo a escucharse donde estaban ambos.

– ¿Qué fue ese grito? – Pregunto la chica

– Se de quien ese esa voz, y esto no puede ser bueno, vámonos, rápido – Dijo Kento, mientras subían a su auto rumbo al lugar del grito.

– ¿A que habrá venido ese grito? Fue tan fuerte que sonaba que a alguien lo intentaran lastimar muy cruelmente – Hablo la chica, aun con la duda

– No se, pero creo que algo no esta bien con alguien – Respondió Kento. Luego de algunos minutos, ya habían llegado a aquel lugar, que era la mansión.

Por otra parte, dentro de la mansión

– ¿Pero que les pasa?, pareciera que están locas por mi, y de una manera extrema – Dijo Ash, estaba pasando por un poco susto de lo ocurrido, estaba escondido en uno de los muchos pasillos de la casa

– Pika pika ( Ya me imaginaba que pasarías por esto) – Dijo Pikachu, también traducido

– ¡Pikachu! ¿De donde saliste? – Pregunto su entrenador, quien se sorprendió por que no lo vio venir

– Pikachu, pika pi (Estaba por ahí y luego te encontré en ese estado) – Contesto pikachu

– Bueno, no se bien lo que dices, pero debo llegar a mi habitación como sea, ellas jamás fueron así conmigo, y me duelen un poco los brazos de tanto que me jalaron – Dijo el azabache, intentando buscar una solución

En otra parte de la mansión.

– Oigan, creo que nos pasamos un poco – Dijo Serena

– Si, tienes razón, pero es todo culpa tuya – Dijo Melody, señalando a la peli miel

– ¿Culpa mía?, Yo pienso que fue culpa de Bianca – Volvió a decir, mencionando a la de boina blanca

– ¿Y ahora que culpa tengo yo?, todos los problemas son culpa de Melody – Ahora ella le hecho la culpa a alguien mas

– ¿Y por que mi culpa?, ¿por qué tienes que culparme de todo según tu? – Pregunto la mencionada

– ¿Y tu crees que te lo tenga que contestarte ahora? – Contesto Bianca, sin dar una respuesta concisa, haciendo enojar a Melody

– Vaya, se nota que no respetas a nadie – Quien se dirigió nuevamente a la castaña

– Claro que no, yo respeto a los que realmente lo merecen – Dijo Bianca

– ¿Y acaso Serena merece tu respeto? – Pregunto Melody, haciendo que la mencionada se exaltara

– ¿Y a mi por que me meten en su conversación?, escuchen, lo mejor es que dejemos esto por ahora y disculpémonos con Ash, imagínense que pasaría si seguimos así con el – Dijo Serena, mientras que las tres pensaban posibles escenarios, entre ellos, que fueran echadas de la casa por incomodidad de Ash. después de eso, salieron de sus pensamientos y se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellas.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la mansión.

– ¡Wow!, ¿Y esta mansión?, es sorprendente, ¿Quién vive adentro?, ¿Es alguien famoso? – La misteriosa hacia varias preguntas, al ver impresionada la mansión.

– Eh, pues famoso, lo que se dice famoso, si, la vendí hace poco – Contesto Kento a todas estas preguntas

– Un momento, ¿De aquí es donde provenía ese grito? ¿Qué sucederá adentro? – La misma chica volvió a preguntarse

– Eso lo veremos ahora mismo, no se que estará pasando con el – Dijo Kento, mientras sacaba una llave, la cual había hecho una copia para entrar cuando se requería

– ¿Hasta tienes llave de este lugar?, ¿No me dijiste que alguien vivía aquí ya? – Pregunto la chica

– Sabia que me serviría para situaciones como esta – Contesto el cabellos plateados.

Volvamos adentro de la mansión.

– Lo sentimos Ash, actuamos como locas solo por ti y no imaginamos que esto sucedería – El trio actual de chicas (Que luego incrementara a mas muy pronto, jaja) se disculpaban de todas las molestias que le causaron Ash. Estaban todos sentados en la sala, y con mucha tranquilidad.

– Esta bien, no se preocupen – Ash acepto las disculpas de las tres – Solo que no me explico, ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – Pregunto, quiso saber el comportamiento de las chicas en ese momento

– Lo mejor es que le digamos todo, ¿no creen? – Dijo Serena, mientras las demás asintieron.

– Escucha, es por que nosotras te… – Estaban confesando a la vez, cuando algo las interrumpió.

– Oigan, ¿esta todo bien aquí? – Kento dijo, entrando a prisas

– Si, no hay ningún problema – Dijo Ash

– Escuche gritos muy fuertes afuera, quise venir lo mas pronto posible a asegurarme que no haya pasado algo grave – Volvió a decir Kento

– No, no paso nada grave, de verdad – Dijeron tanto Ash como las chicas, a la vez, tranquilizando mas al preocupado. Mientras tanto la chica entro a la mansión.

– ¡Esto es asombroso, que lujoso, hermoso y elegante! – Dijo admirando el decorado del interior de la casa. Los inquilino voltearon, pero Ash se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era, la misma volteo a el y se llevo la misma impresión.

– No puedes ser, ¿Eres tu Ash? – Dijo, dejando a las demás chicas sorprendidas, ¿en serio ya lo había conocido?

– ¿R-Rosa?, ¿En serio, eres tu? – Dijo Ash, mirándola con sorpresa.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! – La chica con el nombre Rosa se acerco corriendo felizmente a Ash para luego abrazarlo, todo el mundo quedo estético ante esto, en especial las chicas, luego de unos segundos, se separo.

– Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos – Dijo Ash, algo nervioso y en shock, el primero por verla otra vez, y la otra, por aquella acción.

– ¡Ash, nos podrías explicar de donde conoces a esta! – Exclamaron el trio de chicas, algo molestas en si en varios aspectos.

– Bueno, creo que debemos saber de donde conoces a esta chica – Dijo Kento, acercándose a los sillones de la casa.

– Vamos Ash, cuenta como nos conocimos – Dijo Rosa, acercándose un poco a Ash.

– Esta bien, para dejar las cosas claras – Ash empezó a hablar – Escuchen, lo que paso fue…

Continuara…

Taisei: Y aquí terminamos el capitulo, ¿algo sorprendidos?, supongo que no mucho, pero Rosa se une, antes una aclaración, estoy consiente que por aquí la llaman Nanci, ¿qué sucede aquí?, bueno, yo tengo un poco mas de predilección y costumbre a su nombre ingles que su nombre español, así que su nombre en este fic será este, y su elección al fic de las representantes de unovoa fue… – Iba a explicar, cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta, se dirigió a la misma, al abrirla, se encontró con cierta persona.

¿?: Hola, ¿me has extrañado?

Taisei: Harumi, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿ya has descansado y estas dispuesta a volver?

Harumi: Si, lamento si me atrase mas de lo acordado, pero es que hubo ciertos inconvenientes.

Taisei: No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Sebastián? ¿No venia contigo o algo así?

Harumi: Ah si, me hablo y me dijo que si podía ser ayudante parcial

Taisei: ¿Ayudante parcial? ¿Qué es eso?

Harumi: Así le dice, pero en pocas palabras, no trabajar igual que yo en tiempo, solo cuando lo requieras, según tiene cosas personales mas prioritaria que atender ahora.

Taisei: Llámale y dile que esta bien, si eso es lo que quiere, por mi bien

Harumi: ¿Y que estabas haciendo?

Taisei: Despidiendo el capitulo, pero llegaste de imprevisto y no pude acabar lo que debía decir.

Harumi: Ah, bueno, te dejare para que despidas el capitulo, yo iré a sentarme en el sillón un momento

Taisei: De acuerdo, como decía, su inclusión fue, para una cuarta representante de unova, no se me ocurrió alguien interesante y que me gustara, cuando me acorde de Rosa y dije, claro, podría estar bien. Pero en la primera versión y cuando estaba a punto de desarrollarse esta, tenia una regla, si es de videojuegos o manga, no entra por no haber tenido aparición en el anime e interacción mínima con Ash, pero pensándolo, mande esta regla a la basura y hacerlo lo que quiera. También deje el capitulo aquí, ya que pienso que es mejor explicable en el próximo que este, y que este fuese la introducción de la nueva integrante y empezar con algunas locuras, que no se si me quede bien, la comedia y humor no ha sido mucho mi fuerte, si hay algún que otro momento divertido en algún otro fic mío, pero aquí tiene que aplicarse mas. He escrito cosas un poco mas serias que humorísticas, también se que hay autores que pueden manejarlo bastante bien, solo espero que el humor pueda salir bien en futuros capítulos. Y si se preguntan, ¿Porque describo a Kento mas joven de apariencia de la edad que en realidad tiene?, bueno, al intentar dibujarlo, no pude hacer el resultado esperado, y a consecuencia, decidí dejar en el escrito y darle esa característica. Y supongo que eso seria todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta ocasión, recuerde dejar reviews/comentarios, su opinión es importante, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ustedes me lo dirán.

Harumi: Espera, ¿Qué tanto has subido mientras yo no estaba?

Taisei: Dos nuevos fics, algunas actualizaciones, y el final de uno

Harumi: Vaya, ¿De que tanto me perdí?

Taisei: Tranquila, yo te explico después, nos despedimos y leemos hasta otra.


	6. Conociendo a la actriz por hobby

Taisei: Ay, finalmente.

Harumi: ¿Qué cosa? ¿El capitulo?

Taisei: No, aparte. Al fin estoy de vacaciones. Sin tareas, ni exámenes, o proyectos muy laboriosos. Solo tranquilidad, y podré sacar las actualizaciones con mas calma. Sin estrés escolar.

Harumi: Excelente, espero te pongas pilas para actualizar mas rápido.

Taisei: Lo intentare. Hola lectores, después de tiempo de espera. Este fic regresa, con un nuevo capitulo, donde habrá revelaciones, y demás cosas que descubrirán, con este nuevo capitulo. Pero antes de comenzar, quiero responder un comentario, del usuario netokastillo. Rosa es la protagonista femenina de los juegos de pokémon blanco 2 y negro 2. También conocida en Japón como Mei, o en España como Nancy, Y Rosa aquí en América. Ella es quien te preguntabas en el capitulo anterior, ¿Y esta quien es? Pues ya aclarado esto. Ahora si empezamos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak. Excepto el personaje de Kento, que si es de mi propiedad.

Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la actriz por hobby.

Para progresar con la historia, hagamos un retrospectiva del capitulo anterior y justo ahí continuamos donde nos quedamos.

—Oigan, ¿esta todo bien aquí? —Kento dijo, entrando a prisas

—Si, no hay ningún problema —Dijo Ash

—Escuche gritos muy fuertes afuera, quise venir lo mas pronto posible a asegurarme que no haya pasado algo grave —Volvió a decir Kento

—No, no paso nada grave, de verdad —Dijeron tanto Ash como las chicas, a la vez, tranquilizando mas al preocupado. Mientras tanto la chica entro a la mansión.

—¡Esto es asombroso, que lujoso, hermoso y elegante! —Dijo admirando el decorado del interior de la casa. Los inquilino voltearon, pero Ash se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era, la misma volteo a el y se llevo la misma impresión.

—No puedes ser, ¿Eres tu Ash? —Dijo, dejando a las demás chicas sorprendidas, ¿en serio ya lo había conocido?

—¿R-Rosa?, ¿En serio, eres tu? —Dijo Ash, mirándola con sorpresa.

—¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! —La chica con el nombre Rosa se acerco corriendo felizmente a Ash para luego abrazarlo, todo el mundo quedo estético ante esto, en especial las chicas, luego de unos segundos, se separo.

—Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos —Dijo Ash, algo nervioso y en shock, el primero por verla otra vez, y la otra, por aquella acción.

—¡Ash, nos podrías explicar de donde conoces a esta! —Exclamaron el trio de chicas, algo molestas en si en varios aspectos.

—Bueno, creo que debemos saber de donde conoces a esta chica —dijo Kento, acercándose a los sillones de la casa.

—Vamos Ash, cuenta como nos conocimos —dijo Rosa, acercándose un poco a Ash.

—Esta bien, para dejar las cosas claras —Ash empezó a hablar – Escuchen, lo que paso fue lo siguiente, nos conocimos durante mi viaje en unova, entonces mi grupo y yo, nos detuvimos en los estudios y ahí no la encontramos actuando para una película.

—¡¿Eres actriz?! —nuestro primer trio de chicas, exclamaron ante esto.

—Realmente no, soy entrenadora pokémon, pero me gusta actuar en algunas películas por diversión, digamos que es como un hobby —Rosa contesto.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Ash? —pregunto Serena.

—Pues el y sus amigos, me ayudaron para el rodaje de la película. Fueron papeles pequeños, pero lo hicieron bastante bien. Sobre todo Ash, los directores dijeron que fue la mejor actuación que han visto —dijo Rosa, sonando en un tono de admiración.

—Tampoco exageres. Aunque si fue divertido, creo que no hice un excelente trabajo —dijo Ash, estando algo nervioso.

—Bromeas, hasta el director, la producción, el supervisor y todos, están de acuerdo en eso. ¡Tienes dotes naturales de actor! —exclamo la chica de unova, teniendo mas toques de admiración. Mientras el resto estaba sorprendido por esa anécdota.

—Que bueno no hablo de la película que hice en unova como protagonista —susurro el dueño de la casa, lo mas bajo posible.

—Ah si. También el hizo una película como protagonista. Dirigida por un director aficionado, pero era muy bueno dirigiendo. Pero sin duda, Ash hizo un gran trabajo, por lo que vi en ese metraje —volvió a hablar Rosa. Eso impresiono a las chicas. ¿Quién diría que si hizo un papel protagónico en otra película?

—¡¿Tendrás una copia de esa película?! ¡Queremos verla! —exclamaron y pidieron las tres primeras residentes.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguna copia conmigo —contesto Rosa, decepcionando a las demás chicas —Pero pueden buscarla en servicios en línea, solo deben suscribirse y pagar mensualmente.

—Bueno, eso también puede servir. Lo haremos mas tarde —dijo Bianca, mientras las otras dos asintieron.

—"Si supieran que si llevo una copia conmigo, pero es solo mía" —pensaba Rosa. Si tenia una copia de dicho metraje, pero decidió que no se lo diría a ninguna —Por cierto señor, decidí que si quiero vivir aquí, ¿Puede ser aquí mismo? ¿Por favor? —la chica de cabello café claro, suplicaba que la mansión, fuese también suya.

—No tengo problemas si el dueño acepta, ¿Tu que dices, Ash? —pregunto Kento a su residente.

—Bueno… —Ash tenia sus dudas, por un lado, veía al primer trio de inquilinas, con una mirada de algo de enojo, evidentemente no querían a alguien mas dentro. Mientras que Rosa tenia una cara de suplicar, una mirada tierna que nadie podría rechazar. Luego de ver a su alrededor y pensar, tomo una decisión —Esta bien. Rosa, también puedes estar aquí.

La decisión que se tomo, causo diversas reacciones. Por una parte, las que ya saben quienes, se quedaron perplejas. Si ya se tenían que soportar entre ellas. Ahora con una chica mas, dentro de la mansión.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Ash! —Rosa en cambio, estaba mas que feliz, por que la acepto dentro de la casa. De esa alegría, fue hacia Ash y abrazo su brazo. Pero esa acción le puso algo nervioso, debido a una cosa: Su brazo estaba atrapado entre su busto. Que comparado con las demás, ella lleva mas tallas que el resto. Las demás chicas, estaban tanto molestas y algo celosas.

—Entonces… Vamos a que veas la casa, y selecciones tu habitación —dijo Ash, para que después, Rosa asintiera y se fueran a dar el tour.

—¿Otra mas? Yo que ya tenia suficiente con estas —dijo Bianca, sonando muy molesta.

—Ahora se nos une otra chica, espero no se vuelva costumbre —ahora le toco a Serena.

—Y encima… Las tiene mas grandes que yo, y las otras dos —era turno de Melody, quien dijo algo mas, un poco fuera de lugar.

—¡¿No puedes estar un momento sin pensar en perversiones?! —exclamo y reclamo Bianca.

—¡Que yo no soy una pervertida! —replico Melody

—Te recuerdo lo de aquella noche —ahora lo hizo la de jotho.

—¡No quiero que empieces a hablar de eso! —exclamo Melody, no queriendo recordar lo que paso esa vez.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien las dos —dijo Serena, viendo la clásica discusión de ambas.

—Si puedes, detenlas de pelear, y ya me voy —dijo Kento, empezando a retirarse de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto la artista pokémon.

—Me acaban de decir, llegaron dos personas interesadas en ver la residencia, así que ya sabes mi trabajo. Se nota que el negocio esta prosperando —contesto, para luego definitivamente, dejar la casa.

—A ver ustedes, dejen de pelear por un momento, ¿Quieren? —Serena intervino en la discusión de sus compañeras de mansión.

—¡No te metas en esto! —ambas reclamaron a quien intento detenerlas.

—Y si les digo que hay que vigilar a esa tal Rosa. Esta sola con Ash, y no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones —dijo Serena, intentando hacer entrar en razón a las castañas.

—Tiene razón, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de esa chica, lo mejor será que la veamos de cerca —dijo Melody, entrando totalmente en razón.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Pero… ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar? —cuestiono Bianca. La mansión por dentro, era muy grande. Y quien sabe donde estarían ellos dos hasta este punto.

—¿Y si nos separamos y empezamos a buscar? —propuso la flautista.

—Buena idea, así nos dividimos y podremos buscar mejor. Ahora divídanse —la chica de la boina dio la indicación. Y las tres empezaron a separarse, en distintas áreas de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, en la sección de todas las habitaciones.

—Y por ultimo. Estas son las habitaciones de la mansión, son 25 habitaciones en total, mas bien 26 con la mía —Ash le explico Rosa, sobre las habitaciones de la morada.

—¿Y por que hay demasiadas habitaciones? —pregunto ella.

—Yo no lo se. Pero hay 3 habitaciones ocupadas. Puedes escoger la que tu quieras —explico el chico, sobre la elección de las habitaciones.

—¿No son todas iguales? —Rosa volvió a preguntar.

—Si, pero como quieras. Puedes personalizarla, solo poniendo tus cosas y todo —respondió Ash.

—Ya veo. Entonces… escojo esta —Rosa había tomado la decisión. Y eligió la primera en la que estaba frente a ella.

—Esa es la habitación de Serena. Puedes escoger otra —dijo el dueño de la casa.

—Entonces… esa de allá —señalo una habitación, en frente de la otra.

—Esta bien. Entonces será esa. Deja tus cosas en tu habitación, yo iré a ver como esta Pikachu en mi habitación —dijo Ash, empezando a retirarse a su habitación. Mientras Rosa veía como se iba su compañero de mansión.

—Dejare mis cosas, descansaré un poco. Y luego iré a verte a tu habitación —se dijo Rosa a si misma. Con un objetivo en mente: visitar a Ash a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la residencia.

—Lamento la espera. Pero ahora es su turno de ver las ofertas que tenemos. Ya tenemos una casa mas vendida, ahora le toca a usted ver, y si esta dispuesta a comprar una casa aquí —dijo Kento. Mientras le hablaba a alguien del genero femenino —Menos mal que el otro sujeto no le intereso la mansión —susurro el vendedor de casas.

—¿Dijo algo? —pregunto esa misma persona, quien tenia un cabello color rojo.

—No, nada de nada. Solo vamos a que vea las casas. Creo que habrá alguna que le gustara, andando —Kento hablo. Para que después de esas palabras. Ambos se fueran a ver las casas de la residencia.

¿Quién es esa chica de cabello rojo?

¿Se interesara también por la mansión?

¿Qué pretende Rosa con visitar a Ash en su habitación?

¿Se habrán perdido el grupo de las tres primeras?

¿Encontraran a Ash y a Rosa en esta gran mansión?

¿Melody realmente es una pervertida?

La mayoría de estas preguntas, serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo, con el mismo autor, y en el mismo fic.

Continuara…

* * *

Harumi: Eres un cruel.

Taisei: Si, pero soy un buen cruel, jajaja. Al menos di una pista, ni que los haya dejado con muchísima intriga como lo hacia antes. Ahora habrá menos intriga, pero se intentara ser lo mas sutil posible.

Harumi: Esta bien, te perdono eso. Ya te hubiera dado unos buenos golpes si no decías al menos una pista.

Taisei: Ok, ya, no es para tanto. Pero con esto acabamos el capitulo de hoy. Así que hagan sus apuesta, ¿Quién es la chica de cabello rojo? Ya que no solo hay una en el mundo pokémon.

Harumi: Así que traten de adivinar, que esto será emocionante.

Taisei: Y con eso terminamos todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews/comentarios sobre el capitulo. mas, quien creen que sea la nueva chica de cabello rojo.

Harumi: Y nosotros con gusto, leeremos a todos sus comentarios, siempre lo hacemos.

Taisei: Y para los que les guste "Shokugeki no Souma", y para los que no. Ya hay un drabble, que escribí de este gran anime. Por si alguien quiere pasara a echarle un ojo. Sin nada mas que decir, nos estamos leyendo. Hasta otra.


	7. Porque cuatro no son suficientes

Hola a todos los lectores, llego la hora de la mansión, aquí revelaremos esa identidad de la chica pelirroja, hay quienes adivinaron, y otros quienes no, pero ya verán quien es, y claro, no sería una sorpresa, pero supongo que su incursión alegrara a más de uno, demás cosas que decir, hasta el final, ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 7: Porque cuatro no son suficientes.

Ubicación actual, residencias celadon. Nos enfocamos en un carrito que parecía uno de golf. Donde iban dos personas en el mismo. Quien conducía dicho de carrito, era adulto joven, que a pesar de sus años, su apariencia no parecía concordar con su edad. En el lugar de copiloto, iba una chica de cabello rojo, quien estaba viendo las casas de la misma residencia, al parecer, quería comprar una casa ahí.

—¿Y a donde paramos primero? —pregunto la mencionada chica.

—Usted decida, es la clienta, y solo soy el que hace los recorridos, muestra las casas, hace las negociaciones y todo. Así que usted dígame que casa quiere ver primero —dijo Kento, mostrando una postura que debía de mostrar, a la hora de trabajar, y más si había clientela. La pelirroja, veía su alrededor, viendo alguna casa que le interesara. Fue solo cuestión de un par de minutos, para que pasaran cerca de un lugar en específico, el cual la chica había visto, y como no, mostro interés en una casa, que comparada con las demás, era superior en el aspecto exterior.

—Señor, ¿Vamos a ver esa de allá? —dijo, señalando la gran, o mejor dicho, la enorme casa que tenía cerca suyo. Kento, al voltear a ver a la dirección señalada, no pudo evitar en sorprenderse.

—Ahora sí que se interesó en ella —se dijo así mismo, en un tono bajo, para que no se llegase a escuchar —De acuerdo, vamos a verla, creo.

—Excelente.

—Si, al cliente como quiera. Ah sí, ahora que recuerdo, no me he presentado, soy Kento, y soy el que hace que este lugar funcione. ¿Usted es? —una vez el presento, pidió a su clienta que lo hiciera.

—Me llamo Zoey, estoy buscando una nueva vida en esta región, y ahora que veo esta residencia, me parece un buen lugar donde vivir —la chica de cabello rojo, se presentó, correspondiendo al nombre, de una conocida de Ash. Después de las presentaciones, ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la mansión.

Mientras tanto dentro de la misma. Vemos a nuestro protagonista, junto con su compañero de toda la vida, en su propia habitación, al parecer recostado, si nada importante que hacer.

—¿Cuatro chicas, viviendo bajo el mismo techo que yo? ¿Cómo es que llegue a este punto? —se preguntaba Ash, maldiciendo su situación actual (Y lo que le espera dentro de muy poco, y en el futuro)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, más bien en varias partes de ella. Tres chicas habían ido a buscar a dos personas en concreto, ya habían estado unos minutos revisando partes específicas de la mansión, cuando las tres, habían vuelto al punto de reunión.

—Ya busque, no están donde yo busque —dijo una castaña, que usaba una boina blanca en su cabeza. Quien correspondía al nombre de Bianca.

—Ni yo tampoco los pude encontrar —dijo una chica, de cabello castaño, con tonalidades muy claras. Conocida como Serena.

—Tampoco yo, parece que nadie tuvo suerte —una tercera persona estaba con ellas, nativa de un archipiélago cerca de kanto, la chica se llamaba Melody —¿En que pensaba Kento al construir una mansión tan grande? —preguntaba con cierto tono de molestia.

—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hablo del por qué se construyó esta mansión aquí —decía Bianca, poniéndose a pensar sobre el origen de la morada.

—Y porque le ofreció la casa a Ash, y porque acepto vivir aquí —ahora le tocaba a Serena, pensar en otra pregunta sin respuesta.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso y enfoquémonos en lo que estábamos haciendo.

—De acuerdo, pongámonos a pensar, si alguna de nosotros fuésemos esa chica, y Ash nos llevara a un recorrido, ¿Dónde estaríamos con el ahora?

La chica nativa de kalos, puso a pensar a quienes estaban con ella, pensaron en una respuesta, que podría resolver sus dudas.

—¡En su habitación! Seguro estaríamos ahí con él en su habitación en esos momentos. Ella y esa nueva inquilina han de estar ahí ahora —Melody fue quien dio solución a tal acertijo. Pero lo que no esperaba, es que sus dos rivales, y compañeras de mansión, se le quedaban viendo algo rara, como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar —¡No me miren así! ¡Si queremos evitar algo entre ellos dos, no hay tiempo que perder y hay que ir a la habitación de Ash! —exclamo la flautista, quien sostenía una postura algo firme, respecto a lo que decía.

—Tiene razón, debemos ir hacia allá, no podemos permitir que Rosa tome ventaja sobre nosotras —dijo Serena, apoyando a Melody.

—Para ser alguien como ella, realmente es muy lista, así que tenemos que ir ahora mismo, andando —dijo Bianca, quien también mostró su apoyo. Y así, el primer trio fue inmediatamente a subir escaleras arriba, a la sección de las habitaciones, con un destino en claro, la habitación de Ash.

Y en esa misma zona, la nueva inquilina proveniente de unova, Rosa, estaba saliendo de su habitación, para, como ella se había prometido a sí misma, visitar al azabache en la suya. Apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto, y fue rumbo allá.

—Ahora sí, Ash, vas a recibir una agradable visita de mi parte —dijo ella, en un tono alegre —desde que nos dejamos de ver, no hemos podido tener una charla a solas, así que esta es mi oportunidad.

La actriz por hobbie, continuo el recorrido por el pasillo, hasta dar con la habitación de Ash. Una vez estaba frente a la puerta, estuvo a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta, pero algo impidió que lo hiciera.

—¡Te encontramos, alto ahí! —eran el trio que estaba buscando a dicha chica, y al fin lograron encontrarla.

—Hola, deben ser mis compañeras de casa, ¿No es así? —dijo Rosa, mostrando alegría, como si no le importara con quienes estaba.

—Y tú la chica, que Ash acepto que se quedara en la casa —dijo Melody, mostrando un tono de enojo.

—Quizás sea buena idea presentarnos luego, pero tengo que entrar a esa habita… —y sin que ella se diera cuenta, las chicas estaban delante de la puerta, como si ellas habían llegado a una gran velocidad, y de esa manera, Rosa no lo vio venir —¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

—No permitiré que pases por esta puerta, mientras yo esté aquí —Melody advirtió.

—Igual que yo, sobre mi cadáver —ahora le toco a la chica de altomare.

—Así que regresa a tu habitación, y déjalo tranquilo —la siguiente en intervenir, fue Serena.

—Ya veo, parece que no quieren que vea a un amigo —la chica de la visera, empezó a mostrar una expresión algo triste —No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, y no tuve tiempo de conocerlo. Y al parecer ustedes tuvieron demasiado tiempo con él. Pero yo… no puedo ni siquiera saludarlo a su habitación, ¿Por qué? —Rosa se arrodillo al piso, y empezó a llorar, a la vez de tapar sus ojos con sus manos, y emitiendo sonidos de sollozos.

—Chicas, creo que la hicimos llorar —aviso la artista pokémon.

—Bueno, que se quede así por un rato, mientras iré a ver a Ash —dijo Melody, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Bianca la detuvo, poniendo su brazo en su hombro.

—Claro que no, no te aprovecharas nuevamente y que tomes ventaja. Veamos si está bien —propuso ver el estado de la chica, aunque por dentro desconfiaba de ella, veía que debía ayudarla en su actual estado emocional. Serena estuvo de acuerdo, y aunque Melody en un principio no estaba convencida, finalmente acepto. Las tres se agacharon a la altura de la castaña (Parece que hasta ahora, todas son castañas, ¿Curioso, no?)

—Oye… ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Bianca.

—Creo que fuimos demasiado lejos, no pensábamos que te pondrías así —la de ojos azules, proveniente de kalos, ahora tomo la palabra.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo que no saben lo que es no ver a un amigo en mucho tiempo, yo solo quería… —dijo Rosa, volteando a ver a las chicas, aun mostrando un rostro triste, y lagrimeando.

—Creo que todas te entendemos, pero quizás exageramos. Pero es algo… difícil de explicar ahora —Melody hablo, en un intento, como las demás, de consolar a su nueva compañera de mansión.

—¿Crees poder perdonarnos? —las tres inquilinas, preguntaron al unísono, y esperaban una respuesta por parte de ella.

—Está bien, igual también me comporte muy sensible, pero esperemos nos llevemos bien entre todas —respondió, mientras se levantaba del piso.

—Igualmente —el trio, contesto con gusto.

—Supongo que hay que llevar esta competencia más relajada, ¿No creen? —preguntaba Serena.

—Opino lo mismo, si incomodamos a Ash una vez, mejor que no vuelva a ocurrir —dijo la castaña de altomare.

—Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Oye tú, qué opinas? —Melody iba a preguntarle a Rosa, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, ella estaba junto a la puerta, dejándolas impresionadas.

—Pero… ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí, sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —fue lo que las tres dijeron, quedando aun sorprendidas.

—¿De verdad creen que me han hecho llorar de verdad? Recuerden que soy actriz —dijo la castaña de unova, confesando que todo había sido un truco.

—¡¿Estabas actuando?! —nuevamente, el trio de chicas, pregunto en un tono de exclamación.

—Si, y que ingenuas que fueron al creerlo.

—Para ser una actriz por hobby, lo hace demasiado bien —dijo la chica de la flauta, aún sorprendida de tal actuación.

—¿Sorprendidas, no? —dijo Rosa, sonriéndoles a sus ahora, "rivales" —Ahora sí, tengo a alguien que visitar en su habitación —volvió a decir, tocando la perilla, y a punto de entrar.

—Al Giratina la tranquilidad, no dejemos que esta tipa nos aventaje, vamos —Bianca dirigió, y así, las cuatro entraron a la habitación de Ash, simultáneamente.

Mientras tanto fuera de la mansión

—Vaya, esta casa se ve increíble —dijo la clienta pelirroja, que ya sabemos cuál es su nombre, viendo a la mansión.

—Si, lo sé. Pero ya fue comprada la casa, así que llegaste tarde —el de pelo plateado, explico que dicha casa, ya está ocupada por más personas.

—Ya veo, pero aun así puedo verla? ¿Crees que al dueño no le importe? —dijo Zoey, insistiendo en entrar a la morada de todos modos.

—La verdad, no creo que le importe, pero no sé qué opine de tu presencia. Cuatro personas más aquí dentro son demasiadas.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No nada, andando para dentro.

Así, ambas personas entraron a la mansión, la cual no tenía la puerta con seguro. Y lo primero que vieron, fue a Ash sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, teniendo una cara, que parecía mostrar una impresión que al parecer, le dejo marca en su mente.

—Espera, ¿Ash, eres tú el dueño de esta casa? —dijo la coordinadora, mostrándose impresionada al ver a aquel chico. Este volteo a donde había escuchado la voz, y también mostró una gran impresión al ver a aquella persona.

—¿Zoey? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Zoey, aún con la sorpresa.

—¿Los dos también se conocen? Este Ash debe ser sumamente sociable —Kento se unió a la plática.

—Vine a ver casas aquí, y me pare a ver tu mansión… No creí que fueses dueño de este lugar tan elegante y grande.

—¿Tú también? Parece que esto se está volviendo costumbre —el entrenador, hizo su clásica expresión de nerviosismo, riendo en la misma condición.

—Y por cierto. ¿Que sucedió con las demás? —pregunto Kento. En respuesta a eso, Ash las señalo en una esquina de la sala, donde las cuatro chicas, estaban haciendo "piedra, papel o tijeras"

—Y así están desde hace unos minutos.

—¿Qué paso?

—Solo recuerdo que entraron sin aviso a mi habitación, empezaron a acorralarme, por suerte escape y vine para acá, luego por poco empezaban una pelea, pero decidieron hacerlo de otra manera —explico Ash, lo que había sucedido hace minutos. Ellas, aún seguían en su juego, al parecer, aún no había ninguna ganadora.

—¿Y por qué estarán peleando?

—La verdad no sé, y no quiero saber ahora.

—¿Espera, tú vives con todas esas chicas? —pregunto Zoey, apenas vio al grupo de inquilinas, y eso le generaba una gran duda.

—Es una larga historia, pero ellas viven aquí —contesto Ash, aunque esperaba una respuesta así, o realmente quizás no, pero la sorpresa de la nativa de sinnoh, fue aumentando.

—Supongo que no pasa nada, bueno, vámonos a ver las… —iba a decir Kento, con deseos de retirarse y continuar, pero algo le impidió.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí también? —pregunto Zoey, y como no, dejo impactados a todos, y si, apenas las chicas notaron su presencia, al escuchar su pregunta, y dejando su jueguito.

—Resuélvelo con Ash, si te quedas aquí, no hay problema por mí. Y si no, ven a mi oficina y retomamos el recorrido. Como sea, nos vemos —y así, el de cabello plateado hablo, quien estaba empezando a retirarse de la mansión —por cierto, los necesito a todos en mi oficina en una hora, quiero ver unos papeleos con ustedes, de acuerdo.

Dijo unas últimas palabras, para finalmente irse de la casa.

—¿De verdad quieres vivir aquí? Digo… quizás encuentres una casa mejor aquí —Ash estaba dirigiéndole la palabra a la pelirroja.

—Sí, creo que si tengo a un amigo cerca de mí, me sentiré bien, así que no veo el problema —dijo Zoey, con toda la tranquilidad que tenía.

—Bueno… —Ash dudaba un poco, cuatro chicas ya era mucho para el promedio de él, ¿Una quinta sería buena idea que viviera con él?

—Di que no, di que no, di que no —decían Bianca, Melody, Serena y Rosa, en voz baja, con esperanza que Ash dijera que no.

—Está bien, bienvenida a bordo, Zoey —contesto Ash, aprobando la propuesta. Alegrando a Zoey, pero enojando a las demás chicas.

—Gracias, Ash. ¿Crees poder mostrarme mi habitación?

—Claro, solo sígueme —el azabache incido que subieran escaleras, donde se encontraban los cuartos, y así ambos chicos, fueron solos para allá. Por otra parte, había personas que no estaban contentas con esto.

—¿Otra más? ¿Qué acaso esto es una maldición? —la que pronuncio esas palabras, fue la chica proveniente del archipiélago naranja.

—¿Y el de la maldición, es Ash o la mansión? —pregunto Rosa, algo que puede dejar mucho que pensar.

—Ambos, Ash y la mansión, ambos están haciendo que lleguen más personas aquí, ¿Dime si eso no es una maldición?

—Dejando eso, hay que subir escaleras y vigilar a esa nueva chica —propuso Bianca.

—Esto se está volviendo demasiado cansado, llega una nueva chica, hay que vigilarla —Serena se había quejado, ya que lo había vivido ya dos veces seguidas.

—Hay que hacerlo, no sabemos quién es ella, y no sabemos sus intenciones con Ash, así que síganme el paso, ¡Andando! —indico Bianca, pareciendo una especie de figura de autoridad superior.

—De acuerdo —dijeron las tres chicas restantes, con pocos ánimos, por lo cansado que se veía esto, y así fueron de nuevo a las áreas de las habitaciones, claro que no tardaron en llegar, ahí veían a ese chico de cabello alborotado, y esa chica pelirroja, que era todo un misterio para ellas. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de una habitación. Ahí Ash le estaba explicando la situación de las habitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿Aquí quieres? —dijo Ash, señalando la habitación en cuestión.

—Por mi está bien, ¿Luego me enseñas toda la casa?

—Claro, en unos minutos vamos.

—Bien, por cierto, ¿Pues entrar a la habitación conmi…

Antes de terminar su oración, algo la interrumpió, o más bien, la interrumpieron un grupo de personas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —las cuatro chicas exclamaron, llamando la atención de sus objetivos.

—¿Qué sucede, chicas? —pregunto Ash, todo confundido por lo que pasaba.

—Solo te salvamos de ella, ¿Necesitas más explicaciones? —dijo Rosa.

—¿Oigan, que sucede? Ni que fuera un monstruo o algo parecido —dijo Zoey, al parecer sin saber de qué hablaban.

—No, pero alguien que quiere arrebatarme lo que me pertenece —dijo Melody, en manera de reclamar.

—¿Oye, que te pasa aprovechada? ¿Que no te enseñaron a respetar lo que le pertenece a uno? —reclamo Bianca.

—Ni de ti, ni menos de ti. Sabemos muy bien de quien es —intervino la actriz por diversión.

—¿De alguien con quien no estuvo ni una semana? No estás en postura de reclamarlo —ahora intervino Serena. Y así comenzó una discusión.

—¿Siempre pelean así? ¿Y a que se refieren? —pregunto la coordinadora, viendo muy confundida esa escena.

—La verdad no sabría decirte, y no sé de qué están hablando —contesto Ash, en la misma —¡Oigan chicas, dejen de pelear entre ustedes! —el entrenador pokémon, intento llamar la atención del conjunto de chicas.

—Está bien, Ash —y así, ellas dejaron su discusión, y con solo que él les llamara la atención, ya que él era el dueño de la casa, y de los corazones de las cuatro jóvenes chicas (Ya mencionare el asunto de Zoey, tranquilos) y así es como pasan las cosas, entre los inquilinos de esta mansión.

Continuara…

Y aquí terminamos el capítulo, supongo que Zoey era un tanto predecible con decir que era una pelirroja, pero claro, hay más pelirrojas en el mundo pokémon, pero creo que ella de las que más recordamos.

Ahora, lo que puse en ese paréntesis al final del capítulo, digamos que Zoey, tiene desde antes un poquito de interés, quizás el próximo capítulo, desarrollemos ese enamoramiento, que no he puesto desde el principio. He manejado esto así, las primeras tres: Bianca, Melody y Serena, se entiende un poco el por qué ya están atraídas desde el principio. Rosa, pues… ella es otro caso, el clásico, admiración que con el pasar de los años, se vuelve atracción, así que no sé si se entienda, pero esa es la intención. Por otra parte, digamos que Zoey es un poco más… firme, por así decirlo, así que necesitamos desarrollarla, y hacer florecer lo que no mostró durante el capítulo, así que fijamos que el próximo… ya verán de que va a tratar, pero tendremos desarrollo por parte de la nueva inquilina.

Y por último, aquí no solo tendremos rivalidades, además de eso, con las chicas que están por venir, y con las que están actualmente, habrá también amistades, alianzas, y claro, rivalidades, digamos que una chica en especial, con otra en especial, tendrá más que solo rivalidad por Ash, habrán ciertas chicas que tendrán alianzas, y hasta amistades entre sí, pienso que no todo debe ser enemistades a lo loco, y sea interesante ver una interacción interesante, con una chica que no conoce a otra, y más o menos así va la cosa, espero me haya dado a entender.

Nos falta una de una región faltante, es decir hoenn, así tendremos a las primeras 6 inquilinas de las 6 regiones, y no, no hay planes de incluir a nadie de alola, por si se preguntan, la posibilidad es un tanto baja, 45 o hasta 50 por ciento, seguro después del estreno de sol y luna me las van a pedir, pero tengo un serio problema de identidad con ellas, hasta que no vea al menos los primeros cuatro capítulos, veremos si entran o no, de todas formas, no esperen ver a alguna de estas chicas nuevas en un futuro, o al menos no de momento dentro de ese dichoso futuro, ya se verá, pero no les prometo al cien por cien que estarán, eso dependerá más de mi si quiero hacerlo o no.

Y eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios al respecto del mismo. ¿Qué les ha parecido la nueva inquilina? ¿De verdad quieren que la región alola y sus chicas estén en un futuro aquí? ¿Y quienes piensan que se unirán a la mansión? Hagan sus apuestas, tanto con la de hoenn, que se aproxima el próximo capítulo, e igualmente las de otras regiones, y desde luego claro, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra ocasión.

Nota extra: Respondiendo un review, de Joshua Yamato, si estoy consciente de lo que me dijiste, pero en sí, eso de repetir ciertas acciones, o hasta diálogos, son esenciales para que la historia pueda avanzar, pero pienso, y espero, eso solo pase hasta dentro del siguiente capítulo a el que sigue, apenas está empezando a tomar forma el fic, se necesita de eso, para que el capítulo, pueda avanzar al igual que la inclusión de las chicas que actualmente tenemos, tenga cierta coherencia, y no que de la nada se integró, sin el previo consentimiento de Ash y demás, pero ya veré si puedo cambiar eso un poco, pero tendré que pensarlo demasiado.


	8. Por la noche

Hola a todos los lectores, ¿Ya extrañaban este fic? Pues ya regreso, listo para leer. No se si se han dado cuenta, que desde que iniciamos año, cada fic recibió una actualización, en un respectivo mes, y que curiosamente, fue a inicios de algún mes. Creo que estoy siendo un poco mas constante de lo que esperaba, o no se, pero esto demuestra que tardo en promedio, un mes para tener un capitulo listo, les pregunto ¿Este sistema de actualización les parece bien? Quisiera ser un poco mas rápido, pero creo que de momento, no se puede.

Pero dejemos la habladuría para el final, ya que mejor avancemos con el capitulo, y les juro, no verán venir a la nueva inquilina de la mansión, así que comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Capitulo 8: Por la noche

En ciudad Celadon, ya es de noche, con una hora aproximada a la media noche, muchos de los ciudadanos estaban ya en sus casas durmiendo, pero en otros lugares, la gente seguía despierta.

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de dicha ciudad, donde la gente, o esperaba un vuelo para abordar, o llegaba de otro lugar, y este era su destino a llegar.

En este último caso, de un vuelo que llegaba desde la región de Hoenn, sus pasajeros que habían salido de su avión, y de la revisión de sus equipajes, ya estaban en lo que podríamos considerar, dentro del aeropuerto.

De entre los pasajeros de ese vuelo, encontramos a una mujer muy joven, de entre 24 y 26 años, de cabello corto lila, y ojos del mismo color.

—Ya he llegado a la región, lo que sigue, iniciar mi nueva vida de cero —se dijo así misma, decidida por ese objetivo. Una vez que dejo el aeropuerto, y ya se adentró en la ciudad, encontró un volante que encontró en una de las calles, informando sobre una zona residencial nueva en ciudad Celadon, al verlo, pensó que era el lugar perfecto para iniciar una nueva vida, por lo cual, se decidió a ir directamente allá.

Luego de varios minutos, y gracias a los servicios del transporte público (Tomo un taxi, para aclarar el tipo de transporte que tomo) llego a la mencionada residencia, la cual por las altas horas de la noche, estaba iluminada por dentro, pero no se veía que tuviera vida, sin embargo, había alguien en la caseta a lado del portón de la entrada, quien estaba dormido, y recargado en una silla dentro de la caseta.

—Disculpe, ¿Puede despertar? —intento despertar a la persona, y con éxito, abrió los ojos con una gran pesadez, apenas si podía ver.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué se le ofrece? Es muy tarde —dijo el vigilante del portón, con algo de somnolencia, debido a que lo habían despertado.

—Lo siento, vengo de otra región, y no pensé que llegaría a estas horas —dijo la mujer, explicando por qué llegaba a altas horas de la noche —Sé que esto sonara algo raro, pero, ¿Puedo al menos ver las casas por fuera?

—Como quiera, creo que no me incumbe este asunto, déjame abrir la puerta —aquel señor que vigilaba la residencia desde afuera, abrió el portón, dejando el paso libre para entrar —Solo le pido, no tarde, y no haga ruido, hay algunos inquilinos durmiendo también.

—Gracias, con su permiso —aquella joven mujer, entro dentro de la residencia, y el hombre de la entrada, volvió a dormir después de que interrumpieran su sueño.

Una vez dentro de la residencia, se dedicó a recorrer el lugar, donde con la iluminación que apenas había dentro, podía ver las estructuras de algunas casas, y así siguió por un buen tiempo. Algunas de las viviendas que había visto, parecía que le había dado el visto bueno, pero por obvias razones, no podía opinar como se veían por dentro, de momento, solo se podía limitar a verlas por fuera. Siguió caminando y recorriendo la residencia, hasta llegar a una zona en especial, y en esa misma, estaba una casa muy grande, al grado de considerarse una mansión. Y teniendo la curiosidad que le estaba causando la casa, decidió acercarse más a ella. Ya estando frente a la puerta, de una manera instintiva, giro la perilla de la puerta, descubriendo que estaba sin seguro.

—¿La puerta estaba abierta? Bueno, a ver como esta por dentro.

Y así como si nada, entro a la mansión, llegando primeramente a la sala principal, que al igual que toda la casa, estaba a oscuras, pero como el interruptor de luz estaba cerca de ella, no dudo en encenderlo, para poder ver mejor el interior de la casa. Al ver por fin con luz, vio lo bella que era la casa por dentro, quedando maravillada por lo que estaba viendo. Ahora con la casa iluminada, podía ir a recorrerla libremente y verla más a profundidad, sin embargo, no sabía si alguien vivía ahí o no, pero decidió despreocuparse por eso, ya que no pensaba que alguien pudiese estar viviendo en esta mansión, y también pensaba que solo algún millonario podría estar viviendo aquí, pero la realidad, es que habían seis personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y dichas personas, por las horas de la noche, estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones en el piso de arriba, subiendo las escaleras ubicadas al lado norte de la mansión.

Aquella mujer de cabellos lila, de una manera nada discreta, seguía caminando, y observando a detalle la casa.

—Si está muy linda, pero debería preguntar mañana cuánto cuesta, aunque no creo tener el dinero para costearla —se dijo así misma. Aunque le gustaba, y estaba impresionada con la casa, no creía tener los fondos necesarios para adquirirla, y eso lo tendría que saber al día siguiente.

Su recorrido por la casa, siguió durante un largo rato, esto por que recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa, pero además, era por el gran tamaño de la casa, que eso ocasionaba que tardara en dar un recorrido completo por el lugar. Y debido al cansancio que presentaba, por lo tanto que camino, como por la hora actual, había vuelto a la sala de la casa, y se recostó en uno de los sillones, quedando algo dormida. En su cara, aunque con los ojos cerrados, se notaba el poco, pero notorio cansancio que tenía, en una de esas que estaba moviéndose mientras dormía (Eso es buscar una posición más cómoda para dormir) se había caído del sillón, mientras emitía un grito sonoro, y posteriormente, se encontraba en el piso.

Mientras tanto el parte de arriba, el grito que había sonado, no pasó desapercibido por los que estaban durmiendo, haciendo que estos despertaran; y eventualmente, cada uno salió de su respectiva habitación, y se encontraron todos en un solo punto de reunión.

—¿Escucharon ese grito? —pregunto Ash, a sus cinco compañeras de casa.

—Si, ¿Qué habrá sido eso? —pregunto Rosa, preocupada por lo que escucharon.

—Más bien, ¿Quien habría sido? —corrigió Bianca. Había varias especulaciones sobre quien podría estar dentro de la casa.

—¿No será que este lugar está encantado, y eso fue un pokémon fantasma? —supuso Melody, y con ese pensamiento, termino aterrada, aunque ella no fue la única.

—¿O un fantasma real? ¡Y no es precisamente un pokémon! —hablo nuevamente Rosa, suponiendo algo peor, y tanto fue el susto de ella, que se aferró a abrazar a la flautista por el miedo.

—¡Ya no hablen, me están asustando! —exclamo una Serena, igual, o hasta más asustada, que se unió al otras dos castañas, también asustadas, terminando en un abrazo entre tres personas, ocasionado por el temor.

—Tranquilas chicas, será mejor que bajemos, y busquemos quien está dentro —Zoey intento calmarlas, para buscar al intruso de la casa.

—Tal vez no sea nada espectral, o algo peor. Si acaso, podría ser Kento que entro a la casa por algo —comento Bianca, dando una sugerencia menos alarmante, e igualmente, algo posible.

—Tienes razón. Pero por si es algún ladrón, voy pronto a mi habitación por Pikachu, por si acaso y nos pueda dar más seguridad —dijo Ash, yendo directo a su habitación, por su fiel pokémon, a la vez que las demás asintieron.

—Oigan, ¿No creen que ya debemos separarnos? —propuso la castaña de las islas naranja, que las dos chicas que estaban aferradas a ella, ya se separan. Y así, tanto Rosa como Serena, se separaron entre las tres.

Cambiando de lugar, a la sala principal de la mansión.

—Auch… eso si dolió —la "intrusa", se quejaba del dolor que sentía al caerse del sillón. De un momento a otro, escucho pasos, e incluso unas pocas voces que venían cerca de las escaleras —"Si hay gente viviendo aquí después de todo, tengo que salir de aquí rápido" —al levantarse del piso, logro ser descubierta por los seis residentes de la casa, quienes ya estaban en el primera planta de la mansión, pero aun en las escaleras (Aclaro que estaba de espaldas)

—¡Es una intrusa y ladrona! —exclamo y señalo Rosa.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado, detenla, Ash! —pidió Bianca.

—¡De acuerdo, ve, Pikachu! —Ash le dio una indicación a su pokémon, e iba al ataque.

—¡Oigan, yo no soy una ladrona, ya no más. Espera, ¿En serio eres Ash?! —había volteado, y ver entre los residentes, un rostro conocido para ella.

—¡Hey, a ti te conozco. Espera, Pikachu, no ata… —Ash quiso detener a su pokémon, pero fue muy tarde, y lanzo un ataque eléctrico, llegando a electrocutar a su "objetivo".

—¡Bien, parece que el ataque le afecto, ahora sácala de aquí! —pedía Melody, esperando que el entrenador sacara a la intrusa de la casa.

—Espera, no creo que ella sea tan mala como piensan —al decirlo, todas no supieron que decir ante eso.

—Pero entro a la casa como una bandida, no creo que debamos confiar en ella —dijo Serena, desconfiando en esa persona.

—Mejor hay que ayudarla, andando —indico el de ojos marrones, yendo en dirección a la mujer que fue accidentalmente electrocutada, y las demás chicas, le siguieron el paso de una manera, no tan conforme.

Ya estando donde a aquella persona, aparentemente chamuscada y tirada en el piso, la ayudaron a levantarse del piso, y sentarla en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el de cabellos negro, sobre el estado de la persona.

—Si, solo fue una descarga demasiado fuerte, pero aún sigo viva, por suerte —contesto, ya compuesta de la electricidad con la que se le fue atacada.

—Pikachu, te dije que te detuvieras antes de atacar —reclamo Ash a su rata amarilla. Quien luego de esto, se disculpó con su "victima"

—Ya no importa, solo fue un simple accidente, estoy bien —dijo la mujer de cabello lila.

—Pero más importante, ¿Podrías presentare y decirnos tu nombre? —pidió Bianca, que la visita se presentara.

—Cierto, me llamo Courtney, vengo de la región de Hoenn —se presentó con su nombre, y su región de origen.

—Cierto, tú eras la comandante del equipo magma —dijo Ash, recordando y mencionando que ella era parte de una organización malvada.

—¿Equipo magma? —todas preguntaron por tal equipo.

—Es una larga historia, pero se podría decir que yo antes era mala —relato Courtney, lo que era antes. Al escuchar la palabra "mala", hizo que todas se sorprendieran, y empezaran a desconfiar —Tranquilas, esa era yo hace tiempo, pero gracias a Ash, cuando disolvió al equipo magma, hizo que fuera por el camino del bien.

—Aun así, ¿Cuándo paso eso? —pregunto la coordinadora pelirroja, sobre como sucedió ese acontecimiento.

—Fue cuando regrese a Hoenn, los equipo aqua y magma, cada uno había vuelto a unirse (La verdad, no recuerdo como fue lo de esos equipo en el anime en su momento) y de ahí, es otra historia larga, pero esos equipos volvieron a disolverse, y ayude a Courtney a que siguiera por un mejor camino —relato Ash, el cómo sucedió eso.

—¿Entonces ya se conocían desde antes? —pregunto la entrenadora de unova. A lo que la ex miembro del equipo magma, asintió.

—Pero aún hay algo que no ha dicho, ¿Cómo y porque entraste a la casa? —pregunto Melody, haciendo que todos estuvieran expectantes con la respuesta que daría Courtney.

—Verán, llegue a kanto, por qué quería iniciar mi vida de cero, libre de todo eso del equipo magma —empezaba a contestar la pregunta, además de contar más detalles anteriores —Cuando supe que había un lugar como esta residencia, pensé que sería buena idea ver algunas casas, pero había llegado demasiado noche, y la residencia estaba cerrada.

—Pero si estaba cerrada, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste entrar? —pregunto Serena, sobre otra de las incógnitas que habían.

—Un tipo en una casilla, me dejo entrar sin detenerme —explico Courtney.

—Tan fácil la dejo entrar —dijeron todos escépticos.

—Y luego me topé con esta mansión, y me dio curiosidad. Y como vi que la puerta no tenía seguro, entre a ver cómo era por dentro, pero jamás creí que había gente viviendo en la casa.

—¿Dejamos la puerta sin seguro? —dijeron los inquilinos de la mansión, nuevamente escépticos al saber que dejaron la puerta prácticamente abierta.

—Recuérdenme ponerlo la próxima vez —hablo Ash, que quería que le recordaran poner el seguro de la puerta, para evitar este tipo de visitas, a lo que ellas asintieron.

—Bueno, creo que eso contesta todas nuestras preguntas —dijo Bianca, mostrándose satisfecha al saberlo todo.

—Bien, entonces ya que nos explicó todo, ¿Ya podemos volver a dormir? —dijo Rosa, acompañado de un pequeño bostezo, proponiendo que volvieran a la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto, Courtney, ¿No crees que deberías irte? —dijo Melody, esperando a que saliera de la mansión.

—La verdad, no tengo donde dormir, apenas llegue de Hoenn, y la ciudad está algo alejada de este lugar, y a estas horas, no me gustaría volver a la ciudad, y hospedarme en un centro pokémon o en algún hotel por ahí. No tengo lugar a donde ir ahora.

Ese relato, hizo que todos sintieran lastima por la proveniente de Hoenn, llego a una nueva región, a iniciar otra vez su vida, pero no tiene a donde ir ahora.

—No te preocupes, si quieres, puedes dormir aquí —propuso Ash, una solución al problema. Provocando una reacción de sorpresa en Courtney, y a las demás chicas.

—Bueno, creo que una noche no va a ser mucho —dijo Bianca, quien al igual que las demás, confiaron en que sería solo una noche.

—O ya se, ¿Por qué no vivo aquí también, e inicio mi nueva vida aquí mismo? —Courtney, propuso otra solución, que fue lo que ya no era tanto del agrado de las demás inquilinas.

—Bueno… —Ash por un lado, empezaba a dudar, por tener a una chica más integrada su casa, pero también pensó, en la situación actual de Courtney —Creo que está bien, bienvenida a la mansión.

Ash acepto a quien fuera parte de una organización criminal, pero que cambiaría totalmente su vida, a partir de este momento, dentro de su condominio. Alegrándola a ella, pero desde luego, las demás, intentaron asimilar la noticia.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Ash! —de la emoción y alegría, fue directo al chico, a darle un abrazo a este. Gracias a este momento, hizo molestar a las demás, e incomodar a una (Es Zoey, específicamente)

—No hay de qué, pero mejor suéltame para llevarte a mostrar tu habitación —dijo Ash, para intentar zafarse de Courtney, e ir a otro asunto. Favor que ella hizo, soltando a Ash, e ir directamente con él, a donde estaban las habitaciones.

—¿Otra más? ¿Pero por qué? —dijo Serena, sonando incomoda y molesta.

—Y encima, es mayor que nosotras —ahora dijo la flautista de las islas naranjas, de la misma manera.

—Creo que hay que debo tomar medidas, por si acaso —dijo Rosa, igual que las demás.

—Habrá que vigilar a esta un poco más, no me imagino de que sería capaz —ahora le tocó el turno de hablar, a Bianca.

—No sé por qué, pero me siento algo incomoda por esta tipa, y que este ahora con Ash —dijo Zoey, sonando algo indiferente, pero estaba sintiendo algo que jamás sintió antes, además de activar una especie de "alarma", sobre las demás, creyendo que tampoco debían quitarle un ojo de encima a la pelirroja. Y dejando de un lado su inconformidad sobre la nueva inquilina, estas fueron a la planta de arriba de las habitaciones, además de vigilar a Courtney, que estaba a solas con el propietario de la casa.

Pasado un buen tiempo después, y que no había pasado nada importante, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a recuperar su sueño, y la nueva residente de la mansión, a descansar, para empezar su nueva vida, a partir de ahora, en su nuevo hogar.

Continuara…

¿Qué? ¿No pensaron que ella estaría en la historia? Bueno, si, si lo está. Creo que eso es lo genial de este fic, cuando hay nueva chica en camino, nadie sabe de quién se trata, y cuando llega, hay alguna que nadie espera, o pensó que estaría presente. Muchos podrán decir que no tiene caso que este ahí, nunca apareció en el anime y todo. Estoy consciente, pero recuerden, es un AU, en un universo alterno, todo es posible, personajes de los juegos y/o manga, podrían estar presentes sin problemas, si se estructura y piensa ese otro universo. Y también les recuerdo algo, en el fic, se menciona que Ash, volvió a las regiones donde perdió sus respectivas ligas, a ganarlas, a excepción de kalos, que en el fic, (Ojo a esto) si gano a la primera, y no fue un resultado imperdonable como lo que paso realmente, si, aun sigo algo molesto con la liga kalos, pero dejando eso a parte, digamos que nuevamente recorrió esas regiones, y en el caso de hoenn, tomamos un poco de referencia a rubi omega y zafiro alfa en la segunda vuelta por hoenn, la ponemos en el fic, y así es como se arreglan algunos posibles problemas de continuidad, para cómo conoció a Courtney, y demás cosas que se contaran a futuro, o que se podrían contar por si solas antes.

Y bueno ya tenemos a las 6 primeras chicas de la historia, pero todavía faltan mas por integrarse, así que sigan apostando, especulando y teorizando. Además, ya tengo en mi mente, la escena final definitiva, y final del fic, pero tranquilos no será ahora, si no a un largo plazo, quedan bastantes mas cosas por contar, muchas mas cosas.

Y creo que eso seria todo por ahora, si es que me falto algo que decir, lo digo en el próximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y a la nueva integrante del fic, recuerden, apenas estamos comenzando. Dejen sus reviews, comentando que les pareció el cap, ¿Les gusto la aparición de Courtney?, ¿Quienes mas se unirán?, pero mas importante, ¿Si les gusta este sistema de un fic por mes? La verdad, yo quisiera dos fics por mes, pero siempre llega a inicios de mes, así que intentare si puedo traer un nuevo cap de otro fic este mes también.

Sección de correspondencia:

¡Es hora de contestar reviews! Así que empecemos:

james anderson: Quien sabe si estarán o no, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

KRT215: Y espera a las próximas chicas, la locura estará presente aquí.

netokastillo: Tiene suerte de que mas de 6 chicas quepan ahí, y faltan otras 24 mas, y si creo que van a caber todas.

bladetri: Gracias por el like.

Chiguiliguili: Tranquilo, se a donde va a ir todo esto, no creo que con 30 chicas, vaya a tener tantos problemas a futuros, tengo todo controlado, o al menos eso espero

Y ahora que terminamos con la correspondencia, el capitulo, y las aclaraciones, me despido, y nos leemos hasta la próxima.


End file.
